Heads Will Roll
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Il y a deux choses fondamentales à retenir au sujet de Junko Enoshima : en plus d'être la présidente du Bureau des Étudiants de Hope's Peak, c'est une garce de renommée planétaire. Izuru, lui, déteste les gens ennuyeux et Junko ne fait pas exception à la règle. Dommage pour lui, elle n'a plus qu'un objectif : le faire tomber sous son charme par tous les moyens. KamuShima/KomaHina
1. Tout ce qui brille n'est pas or

Hello fandom de Danganronpa ! Voilà ma fic KamuShima longuement brainstormée avec **Elliada** my girl. J'imagine que peu de gens liront cette fic (sniff ce fandom est si vide) mais je vais quand même préciser certaines choses au cas où.

Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif Université. Il se passe après mon OS KomaHina (Girls/Girls/Boys si ça vous intéresse) mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre cette fic.

 _Hinata et Izuru sont deux peronnes différentes dans cette fanfic_.

Cette fanfiction tourne principalement autour du pairing **Junko Enoshima/Izuru Kamukura** (KamuShima for the win). Il y a pas mal de pairings secondaires comme **Hinata/Komaeda** et **Togami/Fukawa** qui sont déjà ensemble au début de la fic. Autrement, les deux autres pairings secondaires seront **Ishimaru/Mondo** et **Celestia/Kirigiri**.

Autre chose, c'est une fic que j'écris en grande partie pour me défouler, et vous verrez vite que ce qui m'amuse le plus, c'est d'écrire avec le brotp Junko/Komaeda/Celestia, et de mettre tous les persos dans des situations dignes d'une comédie romantique bien clichée à la Mean Girls. Je n'ai pas non plus rendu Junko plus sympathique que dans l'anime : c'est une garce et elle le restera dans cette fic.

Pour les termes utilisés dans cette fic :

 **BDE** : Bureau des Etudiants. Association de l'université qui organise des soirées et gère l'intégration des première année. Elu à la fin de chaque année. Dans cette fic, le BDE actuel est en fonction depuis déjà un an et deux mois environ. Les membres sont : Junko (présidente) Ishimaru (vice-président), Togami (trésorier), Fukawa (secrétaire), Celestia (graphiste), Komaeda (responsable réseaux sociaux).

Les personnages n'ont pas tous le même âge :

 **1** **ère** **années (19 ans)** : Hinata, Nanami, Naegi.

 **2** **e** **années (20 ans)** : Souda, Ibuki, Mikan, Asahina, Chihiro.

 **3** **e** **années (21 ans)** : Junko, Izuru, Togami, Fukawa, Celestia, Komaeda, Ishimaru, Mondo, Kirigiri.

Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour :D Bonne lecture !

Merci à Elliada pour son avis et ses idées ET pour m'avoir convertie au KamuShima. I'm weak.

 **Disclaimer : Danganronpa appartient à Spike Chunsoft.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 - JUNKO**

* * *

 _« Oh Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town_

 _Oh Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown »_

Panic ! at the Disco, **The Ballad of Mona Lisa**.

* * *

Junko Enoshima n'était pas facile à impressionner. Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à critiquer chez les plus parfaits des étudiants qui croisaient son chemin, jugeant leur visage, leur corps, leur style vestimentaire et même leurs talents. Elle se croyait à peu près tout permis, pour résumer. Après tout, pourquoi se serait-elle gênée ? Elle était belle, sans la moindre exagération et à l'avis unanime de tous les autres étudiants de l'académie. De ses boucles blond cendré parfaitement coiffées à toute heure de la journée au rouge à lèvres impeccable dont elle ne se séparait jamais, sans oublier son corps sans le moindre défaut, il aurait été difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit à redire à Junko Enoshima sur le plan esthétique. Elle était également beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle en avait l'air – qui pourrait bien croire qu'une fille dont la seule activité journalière semblait être de parader en minijupe escortée de son inséparable groupe pouvait être major de la promotion ? Personne. Mais envers et contre tout, Junko était une sale garce. Non, la pire garce de tous les temps, plus précisément.

Cette histoire raconte comment une seule personne est parvenue à faire tomber la Peste En Chef de son trône de tyran incontesté. Mais pas de la manière à laquelle vous pensez.

Junko cherchait Ishimaru depuis un bon quart d'heure et pourtant son vice-président n'était nulle part. Elle considéra l'idée de l'encastrer dans le mur à l'instant même où elle lui mettrait la main dessus.

Elle oublia bien vite Ishimaru en atteignant le Couloir des Casiers. Lieu mythique de l'université Hope's Peak, le Couloir était l'endroit parfait pour discuter avec sa bande de potes, qu'ils soient des losers ou des gens populaires. C'était également un lieu très prisé pour embrasser son ou sa petit-amie et ainsi faire étalage devant la société entière de son bonheur le plus souvent éphémère.

Pour en revenir à Junko, elle stoppa net sa course en apercevant un visage qui ne lui était pas familier devant le tableau d'affichage. L'étudiant qui tentait de déchiffrer les inscriptions sur les affiches colorées était l'incarnation de la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient si longs qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une fille, mais ses épaules carrées et sa mâchoire définie dissipaient bien vite ce doute. Junko avait rarement vu une chevelure aussi spectaculaire. Coulant sur ses épaules et son dos comme une gerbe d'encre noire, elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses hanches.

Le nouveau venu se tourna finalement vers elle et ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent ceux de Junko pendant le plus bref des instants. Junko sourit et se para de sa moue la plus séductrice, mais à cet instant précis, l'inconnu détourna le regard et tourna les talons.

Personne n'avait jamais eu cette réaction. Junko n'était peut être pas le type de _tous_ les hommes, mais nul n'avait jamais nié à quel point elle était belle. Jusqu'à ce type qui ne s'était pas arrêté une seconde pour la reluquer.

Réprimant un claquement de langue agacé, Junko sortit son portable de l'une des poches de sa veste et s'empressa d'envoyer un texto à Celestia.

 **« Réunion du BDE dans une heure. »**

 **« Ah ? On s'est vus hier midi, pourtant. »**

 **« C'est urgent. Préviens tout le monde. »**

Junko s'éloigna dans un claquement de talons.

Un challenge lui semblait être la meilleure manière de rendre son année intéressante.

* * *

Assise au bout de la table rectangulaire tour de laquelle le BDE se réunissait, Junko tentait de se retenir de hurler. Personne ne l'avait avertie qu'un nouvel étudiant rejoignait leur promotion. C'était tout à fait improbable, deux mois après la rentrée, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle s'en serait préoccupée s'il ne lui avait pas tapé dans l'œil.

\- Je te l'ai dit, soupira Togami en remontant ses lunettes. Tu n'écoutais pas, pour changer.

Junko fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard noir à son trésorier, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ah, et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir qu'il était beau comme un dieu ?

Togami grimaça.

\- N'exagérons rien.

\- Ah si, quand même, approuva Komaeda. Il est pas mal.

Junko lui tira l'oreille.

\- Komaeda, bas les pattes. T'as pas du babysitting à faire ?

\- C'était méchant, Junko, gémit Komaeda.

Komaeda sortait depuis un peu plus d'un mois avec un première année dont Junko n'était jamais fichue de retenir le nom.

Ishimaru se racla la gorge.

\- Pardon, mais est-ce que tu as convoqué une réunion du BDE uniquement pour nous parler de ce type ?

Togami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si seulement c'était la première fois que notre charmante présidente nous fait le coup...

\- C'est différent ! ricana Junko. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur lui.

\- Tu lui as déjà adressé la parole, au moins ? souleva le vice-président.

\- Détails, Ishimaru. Détails.

\- On est sur le coup, dit Fukawa en faisant tourner la paire de ciseaux qu'elle gardait avec elle toute la journée. Personne ne te le volera.

Assise à la droite de Togami, ses longs cheveux noués en tresses comme à son habitude, Fukawa était sûrement la fille à lunettes la plus intimidante de l'université. Junko lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle savait que Fukawa lui apporterait toujours son soutien indéfectible.

\- Il s'appelle Izuru Kamukura. l'informa Ishimaru. Il a fait ses deux premières années en Angleterre.

Izuru Kamukura. Ce nom lui plaisait. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, en fait.

\- Cool. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Il ne s'est inscrit à aucun club quand l'administration a récupéré son formulaire.

\- Et son profil Facebook est très protégé. ajouta Komaeda. Il n'a probablement ajouté personne de l'université.

\- Cette histoire de club, ça te fait une excuse pour aller le harceler, suggéra Togami. C'est obligatoire.

Junko hocha la tête.

\- Bonne idée. Je savais bien que tu me servais à quelque chose.

Togami émit un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Ça et le fait que sans trésorier, notre association serait déjà six pieds sous terre…

\- Un peu d'humour, trésor, le railla Fukawa en faisant cliqueter ses ciseaux dans sa direction.

Junko tapota la table d'un air pensif pendant quelques instants avant d'offrir un large sourire à l'ensemble de son BDE.

\- Bon boulot. Si qui que ce soit le voit ou entend parler de lui, qu'il le dise à Celes. Elle me fera le débrief.

\- Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? C'est elle qui nous a prévenus pour la réunion, pourtant. remarqua Ishimaru.

\- Elle avait une course à faire, éluda Junko. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Ils quittèrent tous la salle un par un. Junko attrapa néanmoins Ishimaru par le col de sa veste avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais ce matin ? Je t'ai cherché pendant une heure.

\- Ah ! balbutia-t-il. Désolé, je regardais les sélections de foot…

Junko arqua un sourcil.

\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ah, Mondo m'a proposé de venir alors je suis allé l'encourager…

Ishimaru regardait fixement le sol, l'air vaguement embarrassé. Junko haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis. La prochaine fois répond à ton portable sinon je t'étripe.

Ishimaru ricana.

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

* * *

Assise sur son lit, Junko se manucurait les ongles avec précision. Le flacon de rouge posé en équilibre précaire sur son genou droit, elle ne cillait pas.

\- N'empêche, fit remarquer Celestia. C'est la première fois que je te vois te faire belle pour qui que ce soit.

\- Personne ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi beau. marmonna Junko. Sérieusement.

\- Je te jure. Ses cheveux sont plus beaux que les miens !

\- Eh, fais gaffe Celes.

Celestia se tourna vers elle avec une grimace dégoûtée.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Je suis encore plus gay que Komaeda, je te rappelle.

\- C'est dire, ricana Komaeda.

\- En parlant de ça, comment va ton première année de petit ami ?

\- Son nom c'est Hinata, je te l'ai dit à peu près cinquante fois.

Junko leva les yeux au ciel sans quitter son vernis des yeux.

\- Ouais, et je m'en tape toujours autant.

\- Ah, l'amitié, soupira Celestia en essuyant une larme invisible au coin de son œil. Vous allez me faire pleurer.

Komaeda leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux exactement, au final ?

\- Je pense qu'elle veut sa marque de shampoing préféré, ironisa Celestia. Et des cours de maths.

\- Ça va, marmonna Komaeda.

\- Cette question ! ricana Junko. Je veux me le faire, bien évidemment. Plusieurs fois éventuellement, selon la performance.

Komaeda haussa les sourcils.

\- Classe.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas envie de courir dans les champs avec son mec comme un demeuré fit remarquer Celestia.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Je n'ai jamais couru dans un champ et –

Junko et Celestia échangèrent un regard entendu. Komaeda leva les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance.

\- Si ça se trouve, contre-attaqua-t-il, tu vas découvrir que c'est l'homme de ta vie et tu tomberas a-

Junko lui lança son tube de vernis à ongles à la figure.

\- Mais oui. C'est à peu près aussi probable que Togami s'inscrivant à un cours de Zumba.

\- L'idée me plaît beaucoup, observa Celestia. Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois qu'il me devra un service.

\- Bref. conclut Junko. Je passe à l'action dès demain.

Celestia déplia ses jambes et s'étira.

\- Bon courage. bâilla t-elle. Ce type a l'air mort à l'intérieur.

\- Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger…

* * *

Junko mit son plan _diabolique_ à exécution le lendemain matin, comme prévu. Izuru Kamukura était un lève-tôt, visiblement. La présidente du BDE se félicita d'avoir prévu dix minutes d'avance.

\- Hey. lui lança-t-elle.

Kamukura fronça légèrement les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

\- Bonjour, finit-il par répondre.

Il y avait quelque chose de nonchalant - presque éteint - dans son regard. Junko fit un pas de plus vers lui et il se hérissa imperceptiblement. Il n'était visiblement pas quelqu'un de très extraverti.

\- Je suis Junko, se présenta-t-elle. La présidente du Bureau des Étudiants. On m'a dit que tu étais le nouveau ?

\- Exact. répondit Kamukura.

\- Bien. On t'as déjà fait visiter ?

\- Je me débrouillerai, Hope's Peak n'est pas si immense que ça…

Junko éclata de rire.

\- Tu verras les choses autrement quand on aura cours avec Yukizome. Cette prof a toujours le don de changer de salle à tout bout de champ. Allez, ça ne prendra pas longtemps…

\- Je vois. Mais je décline quand même ta proposition. Ça ne m'intéresse pas spécialement.

Junko arqua un sourcil et s'efforça de masquer son agacement.

\- Écoute, Kamukura. Les choses fonctionnent d'une certaine manière à Hope's Peak. Et c'est toujours utile d'avoir un ami au BDE, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Généralement, on évite de nous contrarier.

Izuru croisa les bras comme pour l'inviter à développer son propos.

\- J'ai été élue présidente deux années de suite. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que toute la promotion me mange dans la main, tout simplement.

Junko planta son index sur le torse d'Izuru avec un sourire.

\- Autrement dit, ça ne serait pas dans ton intérêt de refuser.

Izuru haussa les sourcils et resta pensif un moment. Junko attendit patiemment sa réponse en examinant ses ongles - sa manucure était parfaite, comme d'habitude.

\- Présidente ? ricana t-il. En somme, une garce blonde qui se prend pour la reine du monde alors que tout ce sur quoi elle règne, c'est une petite centaine d'étudiants fauchés et déprimés. (Il lui tapota l'épaule.) Super. Maintenant, excuse-moi.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, Junko l'entendit marmonner :

\- Ils sont aussi ennuyeux que les gens de mon pays. Je m'y attendais, mais tout de même...

Trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Junko resta plantée là une poignée de secondes, à tenter de réfréner la rage qui la consumait.

Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

Junko fulminait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle déchirait méthodiquement des pages du journal de la faculté pour se détendre. Celestia avait éloigné sa précieuse vaisselle en porcelaine par pure précaution.

\- Comment ose-t-il ? répéta Junko pour la dixième fois. Il m'a dit que j'étais ennuyeuse. Et une garce.

\- Y'a que la vérité qui blesse lâcha Celestia. Ceci dit, c'est presque sexy, cette arrogance et ce look d'antisocial mystérieux. Il ferait un carton dans Twilight.

\- Celes, tu m'aides pas du tout.

\- Tu devrais essayer une autre approche, Junko.

Komaeda était assis au pied de son lit, un livre de chimie ouvert sur ses genoux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? J'ai déjà essayé de me jeter sur lui, il n'est pas très coopératif. Il doit être dans le déni.

\- Ou alors il est gay. dit Komaeda.

\- Ou asexuel. ajouta Celestia.

Aucun des trois n'était prêt à croire qu'un homme hétérosexuel doté d'une paire d'yeux fonctionnelle puisse refuser l'opportunité de coucher avec Junko.

\- Hors de question que j'abandonne à cause de spéculations idiotes.

\- Elles me paraissent assez justifiées, rétorqua Celestia. N'importe quel autre type aurait hoché la tête comme un bon chien et t'aurait même suivie dans une benne à ordures.

Komaeda grimaça devant l'image mentale que Celestia venait de lui imposer.

\- Ça prouve qu'il est en possession de toutes ses facultés mentales, pas comme d'autres…

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il a aussi mal réagi !

\- Parce que tu lui a fait ton numéro de garce ? hasarda Celestia. On a vu plus basique comme approche.

\- J'ai perdu mon sang froid, marmonna Junko. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise non !

Celestia lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- Il finira bien par tomber entre tes griffes.

\- Ouais. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Komaeda se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter deux camarades de chambre aussi flippantes.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chap :D Si quelqu'un passe sur ce fandom j'espère que ça t'as plu 8DD

A la prochaine ! (dans pas trop longtemps normalement)

 **Aeliheart974**


	2. Qui veux la paix prépare la guerre

Bonsoir FFNET, c'est moi, une revenante. Je sais que j'ai pas update cette fic depuis 2 mois mais pour ma défense c'était le Nanowrimo. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, les 3 personnes qui lisez ma fic, j'ai écrit 10K de Heads Will Roll à la fin du Nano, donc le temps que je les corrige le reste des chapitres devraient arriver vite ;)

Cette fic continue d'être ma catharsis, c'est beau.

Also merci à **Elliada** , my best girl, pour avoir relu ce chapitre et pour me supporter quand je me questionne tous les 2 jours sur le personnage de Junko Enoshima, god bless. Et puis allez la harceler pour qu'elle finisse son OS KomaHina que j'attends depuis 82 ans.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 – Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre**

* * *

 _« You got your H.P. Lovecraft_

 _Your Edgar Allan Poe_

 _You got your unkind of ravens_

 _And your murder of crows_

 _Catty eyelashes and your Dracula cape_

 _Been flashing triple A passes_

 _At the cemetary gates »_

Arctic Monkeys, **You're So Dark**.

* * *

 **IZURU**

Izuru soupira profondément en refermant la porte de son appartement. Son chat s'approcha immédiatement de lui et se frotta contre sa jambe. Izuru le prit dans ses bras et marmonna :

\- Quelle étrange première journée…

Son chat miaula comme pour lui répondre et un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- L'université a l'air bien. Les cours que j'ai eu aujourd'hui étaient plutôt intéressants…

Le chat s'échappa de ses bras pour sauter sur le bar de sa cuisine.

\- J'ai rencontré une drôle de fille. Assez ennuyeuse à première vue, mais plutôt…persistante.

Le chat miaula comme s'il oubliait quelque chose. Izuru leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder non plus. Mais c'est un stéréotype vivant de la garce. Ceci dit, elle a des couettes. Qui se coiffe encore comme ça à vingt-et-un ans ?

Izuru soupira et sortit sa théière de l'un de ses placards. Boire du thé avait tendance à l'apaiser et Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin après une journée pareille.

Peu désireux de rencontrer d'autres énergumènes semblables à Junko, Izuru s'assura d'arriver très tôt dans l'amphithéâtre avant son premier cours du lendemain. Contrairement à ses anticipations, il n'était pas le premier arrivé.

Une étudiante était assise du côté droit de la salle, son ordinateur déjà ouvert. Elle relisait probablement ses notes, les jambes croisées et l'air concentré. Ses longs cheveux étaient semblables à une myriade de rubans parme et elle semblait plus sérieuse que l'ensemble des autres étudiants qu'Izuru avait croisés jusque là.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle l'étudia un instant du regard avant de hocher la tête.

\- Tu dois être le nouveau.

Ça n'était pas une question – tout au plus, une observation.

Izuru haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut croire.

Elle lui tendit sa main.

\- Kirigiri Kyouko.

Izuru serra sa main avec un demi-sourire.

\- Izuru Kamukura.

\- Puisses-tu survivre à Hope's Peak.

Izuru ricana en sortant son ordinateur.

\- Je vais essayer. J'ai déjà fait la connaissance de votre charmante présidente. déclara t-il, la voix emplie de sarcasme.

Kirigiri haussa les sourcils.

\- Pavure de toi. Ceci dit, les gens qui ne se jettent pas aux pieds de Junko sont rares.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Junko en personne fit irruption dans l'amphithéâtre. Ses cheveux toujours noués en deux couettes blondes qui flottaient derrière elles à chacun de ses pas, elle lui fit un clin d'œil qu'Izuru ignora royalement.

\- Quand on parle du loup…

Durant leur conversation, la salle s'était considérablement remplie. Izuru vit cinq personnes suivre Junko jusqu'au micro réservé aux professeurs.

\- La Troupe des Abrutis. commenta Kirigiri. Je te présente notre Bureau des Étudiants.

\- La clique de Junko, j'imagine.

\- En personne. Celui qui a les cheveux blancs, c'est Nagito Komaeda, le seul membre à peu près fréquentable du BDE, même s'il est un peu bizarre.

Komaeda n'avait pas l'air très bien réveillé.

\- À côté de lui, le blond à lunettes, c'est Togami. C'est le trésorier et un vrai snob.

Izuru avisa le dénommé Togami, qui se tenait bien droit derrière Junko, jaugeant l'amphithéâtre d'un air supérieur derrière ses lunettes.

\- Il en a tout l'air.

\- La fille avec les tresses, c'est Fukawa. Une sacrée psychopathe. Elle a planté ses ciseaux dans la main d'une fille qui avait copié sur elle pendant l'examen final.

Izuru fronça les sourcils. Fukawa était appuyée contre le mur, jouant distraitement avec une paire de ciseaux d'un l'air mortellement ennuyé. Il nota mentalement de ne pas s'approcher d'elle de trop près.

\- Le type à l'air constamment énervé avec le brassard « BDE » c'est Ishimaru, le vice-président. Un type un peu colérique, mais pas méchant.

\- Je vois.

\- Et tu connais déjà Junko, hélas. acheva Kirigiri.

Cette dernière semblait attendre que l'intégralité des élèves arrive pour faire son annonce, penchée sur le pupitre. Elle jeta un regard noir à Kirigiri, qui l'ignora tout autant.

\- Et la fille avec les anglaises ? voulut savoir Izuru.

Kirigiri se raidit. Izuru se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle l'avait volontairement oubliée. Elle avait un style vestimentaire plutôt…étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi populaire. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en anglaises et elle portait un chemisier noir transparent, ainsi qu'un collier de perles sophistiqué qui lui donnait l'air d'une gothique.

\- Celestia Ludenberg, marmonna Kirigiri. La graphiste. C'est une peste, rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle est la meilleure amie de cette chère Junko.

\- Eh ben, soupira Izuru. La fine équipe.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Junko se mit à parler d'une soirée organisée le weekend à venir par le bureau des étudiants et Izuru en profita pour poser d'autres questions à Kirigiri.

\- Tu es là depuis ta première année ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Oui, et j'ai vu Junko arriver au pouvoir tout en maintenant sa position de major de la promotion.

Izuru arqua un sourcil.

\- Quoi, vraiment ?

\- Elle est plus intelligente qu'elle en a l'air. Elle ne vient quasiment jamais en amphi, pourtant – et quand c'est le cas, elle le passe à bavarder avec Koameda et Celes.

Izuru resta silencieux. Lui qui était plutôt doué pour lire les gens au premier regard, il n'avait pas pu prédire cette facette de la personnalité de Junko. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher d'y penser pour le reste de la matinée, alors que les cours d'une monotonie et d'un ennui profond se succédaient.

Vers onze heures, son portable vibra et il le sortir de sa poche avec un froncement de sourcils. Quasiment personne ne lui envoyait de textos, et ses parents préféraient l'appeler.

 **despairqueen** : alors, c'est Kirigiri ton type, c'est ça ? elle doit être la fille plus ENNUYEUSE de cette université.

 **Izuru.K** : Comment t'as eu mon pseudo

 **despairqueen** : t'es prévisible

 **Izuru.K** : On s'est parlé UNE fois

 **despairqueen** : que veux-tu, j'aime les gens

Izuru renifla de dédain.

\- Elle me gonfle, bordel.

Kirigiri fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu parles avec Junko ?

\- Contre mon gré, soupira t-il.

\- Bon courage. fit Kirigiri d'un air compatissant.

 **despairqueen** : bon passons aux choses sérieuses

 **Izuru.K** : qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang

 **despairqueen** : j'ai pas été assez claire ? toi

 **Izuru.K** : non

 **despairqueen** : mauvaise réponse

 **Izuru.K** : Junko, je te jure, fous moi la paix

 **despairqueen** : retrouve-moi dans les vestiaires après notre dernier cours

 **Izuru.K** : je pourrais te dire oui pour avoir la paix et ne jamais venir

 **despairqueen** : ça serait si ENNUYEUX de ta part

\- Je vais l'étrangler, murmura t-il.

\- Elle doit vraiment te trouver canon pour te harceler comme ça. Quoique, je doute que quiconque lui ait déjà dit non. C'est peut-être le challenge qui l'attire…

Kirigiri semblait concentrée, comme si le comportement de Junko était la pièce clé d'une enquête criminelle.

\- Ah, parce que je ne le suis pas ? plaisanta Izuru.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ricana Kirigiri. Tes cheveux sont chouettes. Dommage que les mecs, ça ne soit pas mon truc.

\- Si seulement les mecs c'était mon truc, soupira Izuru en jetant un regard désespéré à son téléphone.

Kirigiri lui tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion.

Izuru paramétra son portable sur vibreur pour le reste de la journée. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de la proposition de Junko, qu'il ne comptait nullement accepter. Batifoler avec une garce dans un vestiaire ? Il avait d'autres centres d'intérêt, merci bien.

Pourtant, peu importe à quel point Izuru se forçait à penser à autre chose – les cours qu'il devrait rattraper, l'éventualité affreuse d'un travail de groupe à effectuer, entre autres – Junko refusait de quitter ses pensées. Elle se calquait en trame de fond sur son esprit, presque imperceptible, mais présente en permanence, assez longtemps pour énerver Izuru comme jamais auparavant.

Pourquoi diable était-il incapable de l'éliminer de ses pensées ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial. C'était une garce comme on en voyait des milliers, aussi belle que mesquine et avide du pouvoir que son statut de Présidente lui conférait.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que Junko était attirante, au-delà de son corps absolument parfait et de son visage aussi harmonieux que menaçant. Quelque chose chez elle l'intriguait au plus haut point, et il n'y avait probablement qu'une seule solution pour se débarrasser de cette question. Aller chercher les réponses lui-même, briser le masque de Junko et découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière sa personnalité aux mille facettes.

Qu'avait-il à perdre, après tout ?

À dix-huit heures, Izuru avait lui-même du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du gymnase de Hope's Peak. Son corps tout entier lui criait de dégager de là pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion, mais sa décision était prise.

Quoi qu'il arrive, quelque chose lui disait que Junko reviendrait à la charge avec deux fois plus d'ardeur s'il lui posait un lapin.

Comme il s'y attendait et à son plus grand agacement, un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres peintes en rouge de Junko lorsqu'il poussa la porte du vestiaire.

\- Je le savais, ricana t-elle. Vous êtes tous pareils, les mecs.

Izuru esquissa un sourire.

 _« Qu'elle pense avoir gagné, parfait. »_

\- Alors, tu comptes m'embrasser ?

Izuru secoua la tête de dépit, un sourire blasé sur les lèvres.

\- T'as qu'à venir chercher ce que tu veux.

Il n'aurait su dire exactement lequel des deux avait attiré l'autre vers lui le premier, mais l'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient contre les casiers.

« Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? » se demanda-t-il brièvement. « Je l'ai rencontrée hier, bon sang. »

Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre et Junko tira sur sa cravate pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Izuru grogna et la souleva par la taille alors qu'ils s'embrassaient plus fiévreusement encore.

\- Alors, soupira t-elle, je t'ennuie toujours autant ?

Izuru lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour toute réponse. Et ils auraient sans doute pu continuer encore un long moment si la porte ne s'était pas brutalement ouverte sur Mondo.

\- Hé, Junko ! On en a déjà parlé, mon vestiaire n'est pas ton coin bisous !

\- Mon coin bisous n'est pas ton vestiaire, répliqua Junko en lui adressant un geste grossier.

Izuru lui jeta un regard consterné avant de se décoller du mur.

\- Oh, on est pas obligés de s'arrêter là, il aurait bien fini par partir…

\- _Junko_ , sifflèrent les deux garçons d'une seule voix abasourdie.

Mondo le fixa l'air de dire « espèce de sale petit veinard » avant de soupirer et d'aller rejoindre le reste de l'équipe de football américain.

Junko se retourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui me trouvait ennuyeuse, je te trouve plutôt réceptif à mes avances.

Izuru croisa les bras, loin d'éviter son regard.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu mieux…

Junko poussa une exclamation outrée.

\- Petit con.

\- Présidente en carton, répliqua Izuru.

\- Asocial.

\- Nyphomane.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Izuru réprima un ricanement.

\- Est-ce que je commence par ton attitude affreusement suffisante ou par la horde de mecs qui te suivent partout ?

\- Déjà jaloux ?

\- Ne sois pas prétentieuse.

Junko haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis née comme ça, j'y peux rien.

\- Ben voyons.

\- J'adorerai me chamailler avec toi toute la journée, Kamukura, mais j'ai des trucs à faire. On se voit à la fête.

\- N'y compte pas trop.

Junko lui caressa la joue avec un sourire mutin.

\- Tu disais ça aussi ce matin, et pourtant…

\- Qui te dit que ça se reproduira ? ricana Izuru. Je ne viendrais pas à ta fête.

\- T'as peur à ce point de devoir parler à des gens ?

\- Comme si c'était une question de peur.

\- Prouve-le.

Il croisa les bras, presque abasourdi par son audace.

\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

\- On verra ça samedi !

Sur ces mots, Junko tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir.

Izuru réajusta sa cravate avec un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

 _« Quel ennui. »_

* * *

Voilàààà, ce chap était un peu court mais le 3 arrivera bientôt, c'est promis. Also, si vous aussi vous êtes en mode facepalm devant le comportement d'Izuru c'est totalement normal. Cet enfant se ment à lui même.

Merci d'avoir lu et à plus :)

 **Aeli**


	3. L'habit ne fait pas le moine

HEY. C'est encore moi, pour une fois que je tiens mes promesses quand je dis que le prochain chapitre sera là bientôt, c'est beau

Je suis à fond dans DR pour le moment donc j'ai pas trop de mal à me motiver à écrire cette fic 8) ALSO si y'a des gens sur le fandom FR de danganronpa qu'ils viennent me parler, j'aime rant à propos d'Izuru et Junko

Encore une fois merci beaucoup Elliada pour ton avis ily girl. Et merci à LilSucrette pour ta review alors que tu regardes pas DR je t'AIME

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 – L'habit ne fait pas le moine**

* * *

 _"I'm gonna get you to burst_

 _Just like you were a bubble_

 _Frame me up on your wall_

 _Just to keep me out of trouble"_

Fall Out Boy - **Irresistible**

* * *

 **JUNKO**

\- Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

Le visage de Celestia était calme, aussi impénétrable que d'ordinaire derrière son fond de teint pâle tandis qu'elle enroulait distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux noir d'encre autour de son index. On aurait presque pu croire cette question anodine et qu'elle se désintéressait de ce que Junko pouvait bien décider de faire. Mais les deux jeunes filles s'analysaient mutuellement depuis trop longtemps pour que Junko manque le feu sombre qui brûlait dans ses yeux, l'air de la défier de dévier de son mode de fonctionnement habituel.

Junko esquissa un sourire presque hésitant et enfantin, l'un de ses préférés, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- On continue jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse et que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre avec qui m'amuser.

Celestia hocha la tête, un soulagement imperceptible se déposant derrière ses paupières.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Komaeda leva les yeux vers Junko, les sourcils froncés comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait demander.

\- T'as pas envie que ça soit un peu différent, cette fois-ci ?

Junko s'étira avec un soupir. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient décidément le chic pour avoir des points de vue diamétralement opposés.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée.

\- Je sais pas, je me disais que t'aurais peut-être envie de coucher avec quelqu'un qui t'apprécie, pour une fois.

Un éclair passa sur le visage de Celestia et elle se tourna vers Komaeda.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est plus simple.

\- Je suis pas en train de lui dire quoi faire ! se défendit Komaeda. Tu penses vraiment que je traînerais avec vous deux si je pensais qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de mal à s'amuser avec qui on veut ?

Junko les laissa se disputer, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- T'as raison, déclara t-elle finalement.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix.

\- T'as raison, répéta Junko. Ça sera peut-être plus appréciable s'il m'aime. Qui a dit que ça devait être réciproque ?

Ses deux compères ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Junko, mais…balbutia Komaeda, incapable de trouver ses mots.

Celestia éclata de rire et les deux filles se tapèrent dans la main.

\- C'est diabolique. Je te reconnais bien là, Junko.

Komaeda lui prit le bras, l'air abasourdi par ce qu'il venait t'entendre. Junko leva les yeux au ciel. N'avait-il pas l'habitude de son absence totale de morale ?

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, Junko.

\- Absolument pas. J'aime le challenge, de temps en temps.

Komaeda soupira, totalement dégoûté.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café. Je peux plus vous suivre, les filles…

\- Tu t'y feras, Ko. Tu t'y feras. dit Celestia en échangeant un sourire avec Junko.

\- Si seulement.

* * *

La réunion du Bureau des Étudiants du samedi matin consistait en un énorme petit-déjeuner pendant lequel ils s'empiffraient tous à l'abri des regards indiscrets, histoire de renforcer le mythe clamant qu'ils ne se nourrissaient que de salade et de pain sans gluten. Ils étaient tous réunis dans leur local deux fois plus grand que ceux alloués aux autres associations, buvant leur café hors de prix en pyjama.

\- Ko, bâilla Junko. T'es de corvée de beignets.

La présidente était assise en bout de table, ses pieds chaussés de pantoufles rose fluo posés sur la surface en plastique.

\- Je l'ai fait la semaine dernière, protesta Komaeda. C'est au tour de Fukawa.

Cette dernière planta ces ciseaux dans la table.

\- Répète ?

\- Arrête d'être aussi paresseux, déclara Togami. Vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

\- Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes.

\- C'est faux, dit Celestia en souriant au-dessus de sa tasse de thé fumante.

Lorsque Komaeda revint avec leur commande entière, ils se mirent tous à manger comme des ogres – sauf Togami et Celestia qui avaient un semblant de savoir-vivre.

\- Alors, ton nouveau passe-temps vient ce soir ? lui demanda Togami.

\- Il viendra. répondit Junko avant de mordre dans un deuxième beignet au glaçage doré.

\- T'en sais rien, objecta Komaeda.

\- Il viendra. répéta Junko en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ishimaru fronça les sourcils.

\- Il paraît que vous vous êtes embrassés dans les vestiaires, c'est pas très règlementaire…

Celestia pouffa derrière sa manche et Junko sourit à Ishimaru d'un air infiniment patient.

\- Mon chou, tu sais bien que je me fous de ce qui est règlementaire ou non. Et puis comment tu sais ça ? Mondo te raconte tout ou quoi ?

Ishimaru s'empourpra immédiatement et s'empressa de balbutier :

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je..

Celestia et Komaeda échangèrent un regard éloquent.

\- Peu importe, marmonna Junko. J'espère que tout est prêt pour ce soir.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Togami en remontant ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

La maison qu'ils avaient louée pour la fête était située à quelques blocs du campus, dans une banlieue résidentielle. Le BDE pouvait remercier la famille de Togami d'être riche comme Crésus.

\- Bon, puisque tu t'occupes de tout comme d'habitude, je me tire. Je sais toujours pas ce que je vais me mettre sur le dos.

\- Quelle importance ? Tu seras quand même la plus belle fille de la fête. dit Komaeda.

\- Merci pour les autres, grommela Celestia en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Junko veut juste l'impressionner, diagnostiqua Komaeda sans prêter attention à la remarque de Celestia.

Togami haussa les sourcils.

\- J'aurai été le dernier à imaginer Kamukura en train de faire la fête.

\- Tu l'aurais imaginé en train de bécoter Junko dans les vestiaires ? lui demanda Fukawa.

\- …pas vraiment.

\- Dans ta face ! ricana Junko en lui tirant la langue. A ce soir, les losers.

\- Très mature, présidente. soupira le trésorier.

* * *

Ishimaru se tenait toujours prêt à appeler les urgences à la fin de l'une de leurs soirées. Il avait été le premier à se rendre compte qu'il était indispensable de boire avec modération lors de sa première année. Son premier weekend d'intégration avait été haut en couleur, pour parler franchement. Loin d'être celui qui avait vomi ses tripes, Ishimaru avait dû soutenir Mondo lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir se balader dans le quartier après s'être enfilé une bouteille entière de vodka.

Au fur et à mesure des soirées qui avaient suivi, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs d'un désastre et qui surveiller pour éviter d'avoir un coma éthylique sur les bras. Premièrement, les trois quarts des premières années n'avaient aucune idée du volume d'alcool qu'ils ne devaient pas dépasser. Deuxièmement, l'équipe de football américain avait beau se targuer d'être une bande de gros durs, Ishimaru les avait tous déjà vus en position latérale de sécurité un vendredi matin et si il avait été quelqu'un d'aussi mesquin que Junko, il les aurait tous pris en photo. Et dernièrement, le proverbe étudiant « Vomir c'est repartir » était tout aussi stupide que mensonger.

Cependant, le vice-président du BDE était si préoccupé ce soir-là qu'il ne surveillait les foules que d'un œil.

Appuyé contre l'un des murs du grand salon de la villa, Ishimaru soupira à intervalles réguliers en observant le duel de bras de fer qui s'éternisait entre Mondo et Nekomaru. Il n'avait rien observé de potentiellement dangereux, à part Junko qui fusillait tous ceux qui passaient devant elle du regard. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait l'énerver à ce point, même s'il supposait qu'Izuru Kamukura n'y était pas pour rien.

La facilité avec laquelle Junko obtenait ce qu'elle voulait l'avait toujours sidéré. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole. Le BDE précédent venait de terminer son discours expliquant les modalités d'inscription pour leurs successeurs. Deux listes de personnes s'inscrivaient chaque année et la promotion votait pour les plus populaires.

Junko s'était assise à côté de lui à la bibliothèque comme si cette place lui avait toujours appartenu et lui avait lancé sans préambule :

\- Je veux que tu rejoignes ma liste pour le BDE.

Ishimaru se souvenait avoir relevé le nez de ses notes, aussi abasourdi par le fait que Junko Enoshima lui ait adressé la parole que par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ils n'avaient jamais discuté plus de trois minutes lors de soirées ou la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même groupe pour un travail à rendre à plusieurs. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu chez lui qui pouvait le rendre digne d'intérêt ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Junko avait souri comme si elle savait exactement quelles questions venaient de traverser son esprit, lisant en lui comme si ses inquiétudes étaient transparentes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

\- Parce que tu sais remettre les gens à leur place. avait-elle répondu. Parce que t'es le premier à rappeler les règles à tout le monde et que les autres te font confiance.

Ishimaru avait refermé son livre avant de croiser le regard de Junko.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Oh, je sais ce que les gens pensent, avait ricané Junko. Tu peux me croire.

Il avait beau ne pas la connaître à cet instant-là, Ishimaru avait pressenti qu'elle disait la vérité. Junko observait les gens avec un mélange de fascination et de mesquinerie. Et pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, elle donnait l'impression aux autres qu'ils étaient spéciaux rien qu'en les regardant plus d'une demi-seconde.

Même si c'était sûrement la fille la moins sympathique de Hope's Peak et qu'elle cherchait simplement à le rallier à sa cause pour son profit personnel.

\- Alors, tu seras mon vice-président ?

Ishimaru avait hoché la tête avant de la pointer du doigt.

\- Me prends pas pour un imbécile, par contre. Si vous faites quoi que ce soit d'illégal…

Junko avait éclaté de rire.

\- Jamais sous ton nez, commandant. Je te tiendrai au courant quand j'aurai réuni tout le monde.

Ishimaru l'avait regardée partir en se demandant dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer. Et étonnamment, il n'avait pas regretté sa décision une seule fois depuis, malgré les sautes d'humeur de Celestia, la condescendance de Togami et le caractère manipulateur de Junko.

Il était fier d'être la seule personne assez responsable de cette équipe pour surveiller les agissements des autres durant leurs soirées, car ils avaient tous tendance à oublier que leur rôle ne se limitait pas à parader en groupe dans les couloirs sous le regard envieux de tous les autres.

Pourtant, Ishimaru était loin d'avoir le cœur à la fête, ce soir-là.

* * *

Junko buvait rarement plus de deux verres durant les soirées organisées par le BDE de Hope's Peak. Pragmatique, elle savait à quel point l'alcool avait tendance à lui faire baisser sa garde. Et ce n'était en aucun cas la bonne occasion de se montrer vulnérable.

Accoudée à la balustrade de la terrasse entre Celestia et Togami, elle expira la fumée de sa cigarette avec mauvaise humeur. Il était près de minuit et demi et elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu Izuru.

\- Je te jure que s'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, je me fais Mondo.

Celestia haussa les sourcils d'un air dégoûté.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tiens-toi.

\- Tu peux faire largement mieux, en plus, renchérit Togami.

Mondo était actuellement en plein bras de fer avec Nekomaru dans le salon de la villa et il se faisait plus ou moins laminer.

Junko jeta à nouveau un œil à son smartphone à la coque scintillante avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Ça fera ton troisième, fit remarquer Celestia.

\- Et alors, siffla Junko, je conduis pas à ce que je sache.

Elle s'éloigna dans un claquement de talons sans même attendre une réplique de sa meilleure amie, guère d'humeur à écouter ses remontrances.

Junko était presque parvenue jusqu'au bar lorsqu'elle repéra une chevelure noire qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

\- T'as pris ton temps. siffla t-elle en se plantant devant lui, les bras croisés.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Izuru.

\- J'étais sûr que ça t'énerverait.

\- Espèce de petit-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase par une insulte bien sentie, car Komaeda choisit ce moment précis pour faire irruption entre eux.

\- Ah, c'est donc toi, Kamukura !

Junko leva les yeux au ciel. Izuru acquiesça poliment.

\- Bonsoir.

Komaeda tendit la main à Izuru.

\- Nagito Komaeda. Le meilleur ami de Junko.

\- Je sais.

Komaeda fronça les sourcils, perplexes.

\- Oh…

Junko se racla la gorge avec impatience.

\- À plus, Komaeda. Fais-nous de l'air.

Izuru le regarda partir en secouant la tête.

\- T'es aussi sympa avec tes amis qu'avec le reste de la promo, à ce que je vois.

\- Oh, ne te laisse pas avoir par son petit numéro de charme. C'est une garce, tout comme moi.

\- Au moins tu es au courant, c'est un pas dans la bonne direction…

\- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. répondit Junko comme si elle se moquait totalement de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu sais danser ?

Izuru fronça les sourcils comme si c'était la question la plus absurde qu'on lui ait jamais posée.

\- Comme si on allait danser.

\- Oh que si. Viens là.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux qu'on réitère l'expérience du vestiaire, je suggère qu'on choisisse un autre endroit que le milieu de la piste.

\- Oh calme-toi deux secondes, ricana Junko. On a le temps.

Elle l'attira au milieu du flot des danseurs et malgré ses réticences, Izuru ne résista pas. Elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Junko soupira en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Les cheveux d'Izuru étaient définitivement ce qu'elle préférait chez lui, et ils sentaient si bon…

\- En fait, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Embrasse-moi.

Izuru leva les yeux au ciel l'air de lui dire « je le savais », mais il ne se fit pas prier. Leu baiser ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais Junko eut tout le loisir de se rendre compte d'à quel point il lui faisait perdre pied facilement.

\- Est-ce que tu te préoccupes même de savoir si les gens passent une bonne soirée ? murmura Izuru dans son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'aime observer les gens.

\- Éclaire-moi, alors. Qui s'ennuie à mourir, ce soir ?

\- Ton vice-président a l'air au bord du suicide. On lui a brisé le cœur ou quoi ?

Junko sortir instantanément de sa torpeur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu l'as regardé, au moins ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon vice-président.

\- C'est ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Va lui demander ce qui ne va pas, murmura Izuru. Il me fait presque de la peine.

\- T'es pas en train de me donner un ordre, là, quand même ?

\- Un conseil, corrigea Izuru. C'est ton ami, non ?

\- Je préfère le terme collègue.

Izuru resta pensif une poignée de secondes, les mains toujours posées sur la taille de Junko.

\- T'es la fille la plus étrange que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

Un sourire triomphant éclaira le visage de Junko.

\- J'espère bien.

Même après qu'ils se soient éclipsés dans l'une des chambres sombres de la maison dans laquelle la fête avait lieu, même après qu'Izuru l'ait rendue complètement folle et après l'avoir embrassé jusqu'à en perdre la tête, Junko ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit à propos d'Ishimaru.

Il avait remarqué quelque chose à propos de son vice-président qui lui avait échappé, et ça n'était pas tolérable. Elle se devait de découvrir ce qui se était loin d'être son meilleur ami et elle s'en moquait pas mal la plupart du temps, mais il faisait partie de son équipe.

Et personne ne faisait du mal à son BDE sans en payer le prix.

* * *

Kirigiri ne vivait pas dans les dortoirs de l'université Hope's Peak pour deux raisons très simples : premièrement, elle pouvait compter le nombre d'étudiants qu'elle appréciait sur les doigts de sa main et deuxièmement, son travail à mi-temps lui permettait de s'offrir un appartement à proximité.

Elle avait l'habitude de marcher le kilomètre qui la séparait du campus dans le froid, et savait quel chemin emprunter dans les corridors pour éviter les gens les plus problématiques. Mais il y avait une chose que Kirigiri Kyouko ne pouvait éviter : passer par son casier pour récupérer ses livres de cours. Et cela faisait trois semaines depuis la première lettre anonyme qu'elle avait trouvée à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas des menaces, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint en décachetant la première lettre.

Il s'agissait à chaque fois d'un poème différent. Et ce matin là le faisait pas exception à la règle.

 _« Tu crois au marc de café,  
Aux présages, aux grands jeux :  
Moi je ne crois qu'en tes grands yeux._

 _Tu crois aux contes de fées,  
Aux jours néfastes, aux songes.  
Moi je ne crois qu'en tes mensonges._

 _Tu crois en un vague Dieu,  
En quelque saint spécial,  
En tel Ave contre tel mal._

 _Je ne crois qu'aux heures bleues  
Et roses que tu m'épanches  
Dans la volupté des nuits blanches !_

 _Et si profonde est ma foi  
Envers tout ce que je crois  
Que je ne vis plus que pour toi. »_

En dessous du poème de Verlaine, trois phrases se battaient en duel, aussi énigmatiques que les précédentes.

 _Romantique, non ? J'ai toujours aimé Verlaine._

 _Je pense à toi._

Pliée avec soin et glissée dans son casier, la lettre était en tous points identique aux précédentes. Les mots y étaient inscrits à l'encre rouge vif. L'écriture était grossière, mais donnait tout de même l'impression que la personne qui l'avait écrite y avait passé du temps. À vrai dire, ça ressemblait à l'écriture d'une fille assez intelligente pour imiter l'écriture d'un garçon. Kirigiri se contenta de glissa la lettre dans un de ses cahiers avec les quatre autres.

Malgré le temps qu'elle passait à se convaincre qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument, Kirigiri passait tout de même beaucoup de temps à penser à ces lettres. Bien évidemment, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de résoudre l'énigme.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'investiguer un mystère, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée pour un potentiel suspect.

Lors des pauses entre deux heures en amphithéâtre, il arrivait à Kirgiri de ressortir l'une des lettres de son classeur pour les relire. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut le moment que Celestia choisit pour venir l'importuner.

\- Tiens donc, voilà Miss Détective.

Kirigiri soupira. Celestia l'avait surprise en train de lire un Sherlock Homes une fois, et elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'appeler _Miss Détective_ depuis. Sans oublier d'y ajouter ce ton condescendant qu'elle semblait utiliser pour s'adresser à toutes les autres personnes qui avaient le déplaisir de sa compagnie.

\- Salut, Celestia, répondit Kirigiri d'un ton laconique, sans même la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Kirgiri glissa habilement la lettre qu'elle relisait sous son livre.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? T'as pas quelques personnes à torturer ? J'aimerais bien finir ma dissertation en paix.

Celestia laissa échapper un rire léger.

\- Tu viens de me dire plus de mots dans une seule phrase que pendant une année de cours.

Devinant qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix de sitôt, Kirigiri ferma son livre et se tourna vers Celestia. Comme d'habitude, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en anglaises aux boucles parfaites.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Celestia prenait un tel plaisir à lui casser les pieds – en réalité, Celestia n'aimait personne donc ça n'avait rien de surprenant, mais Kirigiri avait la nette impression qu'elle la détestait. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi : elles parlaient à peine, et même si Kirigiri avait des notes excellentes, elles étaient loin d'être aussi exceptionnelles que celles de Celestia.

\- Peut-être qu'on se parlerait plus souvent si tu n'étais pas constamment en train de parader avec Junko…

Celestia haussa ses fins sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'Izuru se racla la gorge derrière elle. Comprenant qu'elle lui bloquait l'accès à sa place, Celestia soupira d'agacement et s'en alla sans un commentaire de plus.

\- Tu me sauves la vie, marmonna Kirigiri.

Izuru regarda Celestia rejoindre Komaeda plus loin dans l'amphithéâtre.

\- J'ai vu ça. Un problème ?

\- Non, le passe-temps de Celestia est juste de venir me poser des questions un peu trop personnelles. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle me voulait.

Izuru ne fit aucun commentaire et sortir son ordinateur de la mallette qu'il trimbalait tous les jours. Kirigiri l'examina une poignée de secondes avant de lui tendre un mouchoir sans un mot. Izuru fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un œil à son reflet dans l'écran de son ordinateur. Il esquissa un demi-sourire et essuya la légère trace de rouge à lèvres au coin de sa bouche.

\- Et à qui est ce rouge à lèvres ? le taquina Kirigiri.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

\- J'imagine que tu la trouves moins emmerdante que prévu.

\- Elle est persistante.

Kirigiri le regarda comme s'il venait de vendre son âme au diable.

\- Et toi, tu as trouvé qui était ton admirateur secret ? lança Izuru.

Elle se figea.

\- Comment…

\- Oh, pitié, tu passes ton temps à lire et relire ces lettres quand on a des pauses.

Kirigiri croisa les bras.

\- J'ai toujours aucune idée de qui ça peut-être.

\- Laisse-moi-les lire ?

Kirigiri hésita, la main posée sur la couverture de son classeur.

\- Oh allez, c'est trop personnel ? Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est.

\- Pas faux, soupira Kirigiri. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit les quatre enveloppes.

* * *

Junko retourna le problème Ishimaru dans tous les sens jusqu'au début de l'après-midi qui suivit la soirée. Après les observations d'Izuru de la veille, elle s'était effectivement rendu compte que le comportement de son vice-président ne tournait pas rond depuis un petit moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait clocher chez Ishimaru ? finit-elle par lâcher.

Junko était étendue sur son lit en pyjama, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette de bain. Celestia, Komaeda et elle étaient censés être en cours depuis déjà quarante minutes. Le professeur Chisa ne faisant jamais l'appel, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de sécher son amphi.

Celestia fronça les sourcils et reposa sa tasse de thé fumante.

\- Tu veux dire, en dehors du fait qu'il en pince pour Mondo ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh, tu me déçois Junko. dit Komaeda. Même moi j'ai remarqué.

\- T'as un radar à gay, Ko. Tu comptes pas. rétorqua Celestia.

Junko donna un coup de pied dans un livre de chimie qui traînait.

\- Je déteste quand ce petit con a raison.

\- Quel petit con ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Izuru et toi avez l'air d'avoir de drôles de sujets de conversation, commenta Celestia.

\- Ce mec n'est pas net. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui.

Komaeda secoua la tête de dépit.

\- J'ai besoin d'une pause.

Sur ces mots, il ramassa le livre de chimie dans lequel Junko avait shooté sans cérémonie et quitta la pièce.

\- C'est ça, va bécoter ton première année espèce de guignol ! lui cria Junko avec une grimace.

Celestia se massa les tempes comme pour chasser une migraine. La journée allait être longue.

x

* * *

Hinata Hajime était un étudiant parfaitement normal, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait attendu la dernière semaine précédant les partiels pour se mettre à réviser. Assis à la cafétéria déserte de Hope's Peak entre ses deux compagnons d'infortune, Nanami et Naegi, il oscillait entre un état de panique totale et un vague sentiment de je-m'en-foutisme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est au fond, un semestre de raté, dans une vie ? philosopha t-il.

\- Parle pas de malheur, soupira Naegi, qui surlignait ses notes à la vitesse de la lumière.

Hinata rejeta la tête en arrière avec un soupir de souffrance ultime. Il avait la vague impression d'être coincé dans une boucle temporelle qui ne contenait qu'une journée de révisions. Il était certain d'avoir bu plus de café que d'eau depuis le début de la journée et son nouveau moyen de mesurer le temps qui passait était le stade de décomposition avancée du surligneur bleu vert de Naegi.

À côté de lui, Nanami fixait ses notes d'un air absent en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Ils avaient tous les trois décidé de laisser leurs téléphones au fond de leur sac pour éviter toute distraction supplémentaire – et Hinata avait confisqué la console portable de Nanami au préalable, évidemment.

Hinata devait admettre que l'envie de rallumer son smartphone pour vérifier ses messages le démangeait, mais s'il cédait à la tentation, il devrait payer le goûter à toute la tablée et son porte-monnaie n'avait décidément pas besoin d'une telle punition.

Hélas pour la moyenne de mathématiques financières d'Hinata, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle les trois étudiants résistaient encore plus facilement qu'à l'envie de consulter leurs messages pendant une session de révisions, c'était bien un bon ragot juteux. Et cet après-midi-là, ce fut Kazuichi Souda et Mioda Ibuki qui virent le leur apporter sur un plateau d'argent.

Le couple de secondes années s'assit à leur table sans y avoir été invité – car c'était leur façon de faire, ils étaient bruyants, sans-gêne, et amis avec quasiment toute la promotion.

\- Hello les jeunes ! s'exclama Souda, qui avait tout juste huit mois de plus qu'Hinata. Alors, on révise ?

\- On essaie. maugréa Hinata. Vous en avez pas, des exams ?

Ibuki et Souda s'entre-regardèrent avant d'éclater d'un rire mi-nerveux, mi-hystérique.

\- Ibuki préfère ne pas y penser !

\- Ah, tu sais, les révisions c'est pas trop mon truc…

Hinata échangea un regard consterné avec Nanami et Naegi. Comment ces deux-là avaient bien pu avoir leur année restait un mystère aussi brumeux qu'injuste.

\- Bref. Posez-moi un peu ces notes, qu'on parle un peu ragots…

Nanami glissa immédiatement sa main dans son sac pour en sortir sa console. Souda arqua un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? sourit Nanami avec un haussement d'épaules. Puisque vous avez décrété une pause, je décide de ce que j'en fais…

\- Peu importe, parle. le pressa Hinata.

\- Il paraît que Junko sort avec le nouveau…

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Junko Enoshima, la garce la plus crainte de Hope's Peak, s'encombrait-elle d'un petit-ami ?

\- Pas sûre qu'ils sortent ensemble. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Mondo les a vus s'embrasser dans les vestiaires…

Maintenant qu'Hinata y pensait, il revoyait Komaeda lui parler avec lassitude de celui qu'il appelait la nouvelle « proie » de Junko. Il était stupide de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt, mais il devait avouer que les amis de Komaeda étaient loin d'être sa priorité lors des rares moments ou ils parvenaient à se retrouver tranquillement.

\- Il a l'air tellement bizarre ! poursuivit Souda. Il paraît qu'il vient d'Angleterre…

\- C'est quoi son nom déjà ? demanda Ibuki. Kakomura ? Kamakura ?

\- Kamukura, non ? suggéra Hinata.

Tous les étudiants présents – même Nanami- se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? s'étonna Souda. C'est un troisième année et il ne parle à personne, à part à Kirigiri et…bah, Junko.

Hinata passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne cachait pas spécialement aux autres qu'il sortait avec Komaeda, mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie de devenir le nouveau sujet de discussion des ragots de Hope's Peak.

\- Euh, c'est Komaeda qui m'en a parlé, si je me souviens bien.

\- Ah. se rembrunit Souda. Ce type est tellement bizarre, n'empêche. Il me fout les jetons.

Hinata croisa les bras, sur la défensive malgré lui.

\- Comment ça ?

Le BDE de Hope's Peak était loin de faire l'unanimité au sein de l'université et Hinata comprenait totalement pour quoi au vu de la cinglée qui les dirigeait, mais Komaeda…C'était le seul membre du Bureau des Étudiants à lui avoir manifesté un semblant de sympathie. Quoique, Ishimaru Kiyotaka avait l'air d'être un type bien, quand il n'était pas occupé à crier après ceux qui ne s'essuyaient pas les pieds avant d'entrer dans le hall.

En bref, s'il préférait éviter de crier sur les toits qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Komaeda, il n'allait pas laisser Souda parler de lui de cette façon sans une bonne raison.

\- Déjà, il fait partie du BDE et ces gens-là sont tous tarés. reprit le mécanicien amateur.

\- T'exagères pas un peu ? Il est pas aussi dingue que Junko….tempéra Hinata.

\- Il est quand même sacrément bizarre, s'entêta Souda.

Hinata se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait déjà entendu une argumentation mieux formulée que la sienne, mais Nanami posa une main sur son bras comme pour l'en dissuader.

\- Enfin bref, faut qu'on y aille. Ibuki vous souhaite de bonnes révisions !

\- Ouais, à la prochaine ! lança Souda.

Hinata leur répondit par un bref hochement de tête. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Naegi se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça va, Hinata ? Tu sais, je pense pas qu'il voulait être méchant en disant ça, il doit sûrement avoir quelque chose contre le BDE en général, pas forcément juste Komaeda…

\- Il a quand même spécifié qu'il lui « foutait les jetons », répondit sèchement Hinata. Je me fous un peu de ce que Souda peut bien penser ou raconter, mais quand même, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Il n'a jamais été bizarre avec moi…

\- J'ai lu quelque part que les gens ne sont jamais eux-mêmes dès le début dans une relation, dit Nanami. Peut-être qu'il a quelques côtés un peu étranges dont tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte pour le moment. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'est pas adorable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis dans ton temps libre exactement ? ricana Hinata.

Nanami plissa les yeux avant de se replonger dans sa partie de Gala Omega.

\- Bon, finit par soupirer Hinata. Je crois que je vais aller…faire un tour. J'ai plus la tête à travailler, là.

\- Reviens pas trop tard, lui conseilla Naegi. On a encore deux chapitres à réviser…

Hinata hocha la tête.

\- Je vais juste au distributeur du premier étage.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir remis son manteau au moment même où il mit un pied dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la cafétéria. Les salles de Hope's Peak étaient très bien chauffées en hiver, mais les corridors, eux, restaient plongés dans un froid glacial.

Hinata avait simplement prévu de s'acheter un paquet de bonbons pour se remotiver à réviser, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Komaeda, d'une manière si comique qu'il se demanda un bref instant à quel moment sa vie était devenue une comédie romantique de mauvais goût.

\- Eh ben alors, tu regardes plus devant toi quand tu marches, Hinata ? le réprimanda gentiment Komaeda.

Hinata leva les yeux vers lui avec un demi-sourire.

\- Désolé, c'est la fatigue. Les partiels me rendent dingue.

\- Je comprends totalement, soupira Komaeda.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas assez révisé ?

\- Oh, les miens sont dans deux semaines, ça ira. Mais c'est Junko et Celestia qui me grillent le cerveau, là. Elles sont intenables en ce moment.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Souda et il examina son petit-ami d'un œil plus attentif, malgré lui. Pourtant, rien d'autre que son sourire ou ses cheveux blancs toujours aussi désordonnés ne retint son attention. Komaeda haussa les sourcils.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Ah, non. Je me disais juste qu'on a pas tellement le temps de se voir en ce moment, c'est dommage.

Komaeda esquissa un sourire, et sans même lui donner le moindre avertissement, il se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

En temps normal, Hinata n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on lui fasse un câlin en plein milieu d'un couloir, mais il avait froid, il venait de passer trois heures devant ses notes, et il n'avait pas l'intention de refuser une étreinte bien méritée. Après un bref coup d'œil pour s'assurer que le couloir était bien désert, Hinata s'autorisa à se laisser aller contre lui avec un soupir.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour passer autant de temps avec Junko. Tout ce que j'entends sur elle me fait frissonner, finit par lâcher Hinata.

\- Oh, tu sais, les rumeurs à Hope's Peak, ricana Komaeda. L'année dernière, la moitié de la promotion était persuadée que Fukawa avait tué une des élèves, alors qu'elle avait simplement déménagé.

Hinata éclata de rire devant l'absurdité d'une situation pareille. Il était vrai que Fukawa ne lui donnait aucunement envie d'aller lui demander l'heure ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais un meurtre…c'était tout de même d'un autre niveau de ridicule. Pire que les remarques sans fondement apparent de Souda.

\- Junko et Kamukura, c'est une rumeur alors ? voulut savoir Hinata.

Komaeda secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- T'es devenu un fidèle étudiant de Hope's Peak, toi. Toujours à l'affût des ragots…

Hinata lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Allez, raconte. A quoi ça me sert de sortir avec quelqu'un du BDE si je ne peux même pas avoir les infos en avant-première ?

\- Je suis profondément blessé, feignit Komaeda. On m' _utilise_.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Nanami et Naegi pouvaient bien se moquer de lui, Hinata n'admettrait pour rien au monde à quel point il agissait comme une écolière transie d'amour dès qu'il était face à Komaeda.

\- Je t'écoute. sourit Hinata en croisant les bras. Dis-moi tout. Enoshima et Kamukura, c'est du sérieux ?

Komaeda prit un air pensif.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Ils se…fréquentent, ça c'est sûr. Pour ce qui est d'être ensemble, c'est moins certain. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils soient tous les deux d'accord sur la question, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 !

Comme je suis à fond dans Noël en ce moment je ferai sans aucun doute un bonus Noël pour cette fic qui se passera juste après le cinquième chapitre. A plus et merci d'avoir lu !

 **Aeli**


	4. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête

Hellooo ! Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ultra long, enjoy

Merci à **Elliada** , ma source éternelle d'inspiration Kamushima, **Lilsucrette** que j'aime de tout mon coeur et **Dyplopia** que j'ai attirée dans le gouffre du Kamushima, je vous aime.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 – Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête**

* * *

« _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great_  
 _He tastes like you, only sweeter_  
 _One night, yeah, and one more time_  
 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh_ »

Fall Out Boy, **Thanks For The Memories**.

* * *

 **IZURU**

Izuru prenait toujours le tramway plus tôt que les autres, simplement pour éviter d'être compressé par la foule. Il se tenait debout sur la plateforme, une main enroulée autour de la barre et les écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait.

Son sac en bandoulière contenant son ordinateur sur l'épaule, il franchit la grille de Hope's Peak au milieu du froid glacial de décembre, emmitouflé dans son manteau noir, assorti d'une écharpe d'un ton légèrement plus clair.

Izuru avait un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il n'était à Hope's Peak que depuis deux semaines, au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu comme bizarreries depuis.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent machinalement vers Junko, comme elles en avaient la fâcheuse tendance ces derniers temps. Leur dernière conversation avait été houleuse, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas rare pour eux deux.

\- _Je ne me vois pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux, qu'on soit clairs._

 _Junko l'avait violemment attiré par sa cravate, le regard flamboyant._

\- _Pardon ? Dis-moi encore une seule fois que je suis ennuyeuse et je te coupe la langue, petit con._

 _Izuru avait à peine frémi._

\- _Essaie._

\- _T'as pas idée d'à quel point je peux être tarée, mon chou._

\- _Ah ? Je m'en fous un peu, pour tout te dire. Je te répète qu'il est hors de question qu'on -_

\- _T'as pas encore compris que ça m'intéresse pas non plus ? Mon pauvre bougre, si je sortais avec des gens ça se saurait._

 _Izuru avait arqué un sourcil._

\- _Je vois._

\- _Et ?_

\- _J'admets que tu sembles moins ennuyeuse que ce que je pensais._

 _Junko avait simplement souri, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés._

\- _Si prévisible. Vous êtes tous les mêmes, les mecs…_

 _Les yeux d'Izuru s'étaient plissés d'agacement, ce qui n'avait fait qu'élargir le sourire de Junko._

\- _Alors, c'est agaçant d'entendre qu'on est ennuyeux ? avait-elle minaudé. T'as beau dire que je suis une garce superficielle, tu t'es regardé ? Tu penses pas qu'il serait temps de mettre fin à ta phase emo ? Je veux dire, on est quand même à l'université…T'as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Kirigiri depuis ton arrivée ici ? Ou est-ce que les gens sont trop ennuyeux à ton goût ? T'es pas mieux que moi, Kamukura._

 _Izuru était resté silencieux un instant._

\- _J'imagine que tu n'as pas totalement tort._

Ils s'étaient quittés sur ces mots et Izuru en avait conclu qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Ce qui se passait entre eux continuerait jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'en lasse.

Il n'en avait rien à faire, de Junko. Les murmures à leur sujet glissaient sans arrêt autour de lui sans l'atteindre dans les corridors de Hope's Peak, chimères qu'il envoyait balayer aussi facilement que des toiles d'araignées.

 _"C'est lui, la nouvelle victime d'Enoshima ?"_

 _"Il a l'air d'un taré, ils font la paire."_

Sa victime, hein ? Izuru considérait ses différentes options plusieurs fois par jour et sa conclusion était toujours la même. Junko portait un masque et il allait le lui arracher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi laide à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que le mal qu'elle faisait aux autres déteigne sur elle, fissure enfin son visage à _elle_ , ses lèvres rouges et ses joues de poupée.

 _" T'es qu'une garce qui déteste le monde entier tout en cherchant à tout prix à ce qu'ils t'adulent_ " il avait dit.

 _" Et toi t'es qu'un pauvre imbécile qui prétend que la solitude ne le blesse pas, alors qu'elle l'accable au plus profond de lui même."_ avait répondu Junko.

 _Quel romantisme,_ songea Izuru.

Junko prit place à ses côtés lors de leur premier cours en classe restreinte. Izuru adressa un soupir d'excuse à Kirigiri. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir au premier rang.

\- Quoi, cette fois-ci ? maugréa-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Fais pas comme si t'étais pas content de me voir, chéri.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Peu importe. Comment t'as su pour Ishimaru ?

Izuru laissa un sourire lui échapper.

\- Donc j'avais raison.

\- La ferme. T'as juste dit ça au hasard.

\- T'es toujours d'aussi mauvaise foi ?

Junko hocha la tête avec véhémence.

\- Bref, je voulais aussi te dire que tu devras venir avec moi au local tout à l'heure…

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu dois obligatoirement t'inscrire à un club. Tu sais, un endroit où une dizaine de losers discutent de leurs passions, tout ça…

Izuru renifla.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Junko éclata de rire.

\- Je m'en balance, mon chou. C'est obligatoire. À moins que tu veuilles te faire tirer les oreilles par Munakata…

Izuru grimaça. L'austère directeur de Hope's Peak, Munakata, n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il avait spécialement envie de se disputer.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Je viendrais. Du moment que tu me fous la paix en cours…

\- Si froid ! pleurnicha Junko en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Tu me fais de la peine, Kamukura.

Izuru se contenta de hausser les sourcils et se mit à prendre en note ce que leur professeur expliquait à propos de la taxation des véhicules de tourisme. Il observa le calepin de Junko du coin de l'œil et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir qu'elle ne notait absolument rien de ce que leur professeur racontait, plus intéressé par un dessin qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas terminé à son dernier cours.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle piocha un stylo rose dans sa trousse et s'appliqua à grossir les traits précédents tracés au crayon à papier. Izuru plissa les yeux afin de distinguer la personne qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de dessiner. Il distingua un visage féminin aux traits maussades et parsemés de taches de rousseur.

Après un moment infime pendant lequel il se demanda qui cette personne pouvait bien être, Izuru songea qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'interroger sur les bizarreries de Junko.

Lorsque leur professeur les remercia, à la fin du premier cours de la journée, Izuru se résolut à suivre Junko jusqu'au local du BDE.

\- Salut les losers, lança Junko en ouvrant la porte. Qui a les formulaires pour les clubs ?

Izuru la suivit à l'intérieur de la grande pièce, après avoir adressé un léger signe de tête à Togami et Ishimaru, les seuls présents dans le local. Une série de fauteuils dépareillés étaient orientés vers une longue table en plastique sur laquelle une pile de posters colorés était jetée.

\- Tu viens pour t'inscrire à un club ? lui lança Ishimaru. Tu as bien raison, c'est le devoir de chaque étudiant de Hope's Peak !

\- Il paraît. C'est stupide, mais si je n'ai pas le choix.

Junko lui tendit un formulaire.

\- Un peu d'enthousiasme, que diable.

Izuru l'ignora royalement et sortit un stylo de son sac pour remplir les premiers champs de la fiche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans la vie, Kamukura ? Il y a forcément un club qui te conviendra…

Le regard d'Izuru papillonna dans la pièce en quête d'inspiration. Il se posa sur un plateau d'échecs aux pions parfaitement alignés qui n'avait pas dû beaucoup servir. L'objet détonnait étrangement au milieu des bouteilles d'alcool bariolées et vides mises en exposition et des posters des soirées précédentes placardés aux murs.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de club d'échecs ?

Izuru n'était pas spécialement enthousiasmé par l'idée, mais il était plutôt doué dans cette discipline. Voir d'autres gens s'acharner à tenter de le battre pouvait s'avérer divertissant.

Sa question sembla piquer l'intérêt de Togami, qui releva les yeux de son livre pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans le local.

\- Tu joues aux échecs, Kamukura ?

Izuru haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'arrive.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Togami.

\- Affronte-moi, un de ces jours. lui proposa le trésorier.

Izuru se remémora la description que Kirigiri lui avait faite de Togami. _Le type le plus hautain de Hope's Peak_. Après tout, s'il était capable de supporter Junko, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Ouais, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de club d'échecs. intervint Junko.

\- Disons que si Kamukura fait une partie par semaine contre moi, on peut compter ça comme une activité, suggéra Togami.

\- Eh, c'est pas ce qui est convenu dans le règlement ! protesta Ishimaru.

\- La ferme, déclarèrent Junko et Togami d'une même voix.

\- Ça me va, dit Izuru. Du moment que je ne suis pas obligé de participer à des activités de groupe…

\- Ça serait terrible ! s'exclama Junko. Imagine, tu pourrais même te socialiser…Mon cœur se remplit d'effroi rien que de l'imaginer.

Izuru leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, je peux m'en aller, puisqu'on a réglé cette histoire de club ?

\- Pourquoi vous faites pas une partie maintenant ? proposa Junko. Il reste une demi-heure de pause...

Togami et Izuru échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu ne ferais que me distraire, rétorqua Izuru. La prochaine fois.

\- Oh, je te distrais tant que ça ?

\- Non, tu me fatigues, c'est différent.

Izuru adressa un salut poli à Ishimaru et Togami avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le ricanement de Junko le poursuivit jusque dans le couloir.

\- C'est ça, si ça peut t'aider à mieux dormir la nuit…

* * *

À peine quelques minutes après le début du deuxième cours qu'il avait en commun avec Junko, en milieu d'après-midi, Izuru contempla sincèrement l'idée de l'assassiner froidement. Il tentait de se concentrer sur les propos de leur professeur, tâche rendue plutôt ardue par Junko qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire courir ses doigts sur sa cuisse. Ils étaient assis au fond de la classe et aucun des autres étudiants n'avait remarqué son petit manège, mais ça n'empêchait pas Izuru d'avoir envie de hurler. Il se détestait de se laisser déconcentrer aussi facilement, il détestait Junko d'être déjà habituée à chacune de ses réactions et de savoir exactement quoi faire pour qu'il craque.

Même au milieu d'un cours de comptabilité.

\- Arrête, marmonna Izuru.

\- Non, répondit paresseusement Junko.

Elle ne le regardait même pas. Son menton était posé dans sa paume et elle regardait droit vers le tableau ou le professeur leur expliquait comment calculer le compte de résultat d'une entreprise.

Izuru continua de taper sur son ordinateur, tentant par tous les moyens de l'ignorer. Et il y parvint jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche encore plus près de lui pour murmurer toutes sortes d'imbécilités dans son oreille. Ca n'était pour une fois rien de salace, mais des phrases sans queue ni tête comme « J'ai faim, va me chercher un sandwich avant que je poignarde quelqu'un. » mais la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau le fit littéralement exploser.

\- Ca suffit, bordel de merde ! s'exclama t-il, plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

Les sourcils de leur professeurs se haussèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua qui venait de déranger le bon déroulement de son cours d'un air vaguement déçu.

\- Comme d'habitude, dehors, Enoshima. Et vous aussi Kamukura. Vous me finirez le cas pratique qui était à faire pour la semaine prochaine d'ici demain.

\- Super, grommela Izuru lorsqu'ils furent sortis dans le couloir. J'espère que t'es fière de toi.

\- Comme si ça allait me prendre plus d'une heure à finir rit Junko. Allez bon courage, je me tire.

Izuru la retint par le bras et Junko leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va aller faire ce devoir à la bibliothèque, maintenant. Une heure, tu dis ? Ça tombe bien, grâce à toi il nous en reste trois jusqu'à la fin de la journée de cours.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Junko.

\- Tu me mets à l'épreuve, Kamukura ?

\- Disons que je suis curieux de savoir si tu es aussi intelligente que tu le prétends.

\- Je suis pire que ça, ricana-t-elle. Allons-y.

Izuru la laissa faire cinq pas avant de se racler la gorge d'un air blasé.

\- J'ai beau n'être là que depuis deux semaines, je sais quand même que la bibliothèque n'est pas par là.

Junko tourna les talons avec une grimace excédée.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'y mettre les pieds ?

Izuru ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

\- Il faut soustraire cette somme-là, dit Junko, les sourcils froncés. C'est sûrement là où on s'est trompés.

Izuru acquiesça. Ils étaient à la bibliothèque depuis près d'une heure et Junko n'avait pas menti : leur cas pratique était quasiment achevé.

\- Il ne nous reste qu'à finir le commentaire du bilan et -

Constatant que Junko ne l'écoutait pas, Izuru releva les yeux pour repérer ce qui avait fait dévier son attention. Quelques tables plus loin, Ishimaru et Mondo étaient eux aussi en plein travail. Ou plutôt, Ishimaru s'évertuait à expliquer quelque chose que Mondo avait visiblement du mal à comprendre. À chaque fois que Mondo s'appliquait à refaire ce qui semblait être le même exercice, Ishimaru le couvait d'un regard attendri, alors qu'à sa place, Izuru lui aurait mis deux bonnes claques. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi aveugles à leurs propres sentiments.

\- C'est si douloureux à regarder, commenta-t-il. Et c'est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? marmonna Junko. Selon Komaeda et Celestia, ça dure depuis notre première année.

\- Tu veux dire que t'as jamais fait attention à ça, plutôt…

\- Je t'avoue que la vie sentimentale inexistante d'Ishimaru, je m'en balance pas mal. Par contre, si Mondo lui fait du mal…

\- Oh, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit au courant.

\- Pas faux. Je ferai mieux de me mettre à hurler « _Prenez une chambre_ » ça aurait le mérite d'être clair.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est dans une bibliothèque. Donc non, tu oublies.

Junko se pencha vers lui, le menton calé entre ses paumes.

\- Sinon quoi ? chantonna-t-elle.

Izuru l'étudia du regard, incapable de dire si elle était réellement capable de se mettre a hurler en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. C'était probablement de la provocation, mais avec Junko, il n'arrivait jamais à savoir.

Il décida d'opter pour l'option qui lui garantirait le silence de Junko. Ce fut si _facile_ de se pencher et d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Il sentit son expression moqueuse se dissoudre en un sourire plus doux et elle ferma les yeux. Izuru se demanda brièvement comment ce geste pouvait lui sembler si familier.

S'étaient-ils embrassés si souvent que ça ? Izuru avait arrêté de compter, pour être honnête, mais il était sûr d'une chose - il aimait embrasser Junko beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurai cru, et il devenait rapidement accro à tout ce qui se passait entre eux. Même le rouge à lèvres qui tachait inévitablement ses lèvres semblait avoir meilleur goût, avec l'habitude.

Junko le saisit par sa cravate, rampant presque sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa farouchement. Il lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et en réponse, elle plaqua une main contre son torse. Et à ce moment précis, Izuru se souvint qu'ils n'étaient vraiment au bon endroit pour ça.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu crois être en train de faire, mais pour la centième fois, on est dans une bibliothèque.

\- C'est toi qui m'a embrassée. Assume.

\- Oh, mais c'est mon intention.

Junko haussa les sourcils.

\- Je peux virer Komaeda de ma chambre, si tu veux…

Izuru secoua la tête. Les dortoirs de Hope's Peak étaient le dernier endroit où il avait envie de mettre les pieds.

\- Oui, mais non. On va aller chez moi, c'est plus tranquille.

\- J'en sais rien, roucoula Junko. Ma mère m'a dit de pas suivre des inconnus chez eux….

Izuru lui jeta un regard blasé.

\- Tu t'es littéralement jetée sur moi le jour de mon arrivée. Je pense que tu t'en remettras.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à peine sur la ville lorsqu'Izuru se retrouva à nouveau dans le même tramway qui l'avait conduit à Hope's Peak le matin même. Cette fois-ci, la foule était sensiblement plus compacte, à son grand désarroi. Pourtant, ce détail agaçant resta noyé dans une foule d'autres sensations – notamment parce que Junko s'était collée à lui, sans le moindre souci de décence. Elle le tenait par les hanches d'une manière particulièrement déstabilisante.

Izuru remercia à peu près tous les deux qu'ils connaissaient en constatant que personne ne les regardait.

Ils avaient probablement l'air d'un couple. Cette idée avait beau déranger Izuru, il avait du mal à s'en préoccuper, pas avec le menton de Junko posé sur son épaule et ses bras encerclant sa taille.

* * *

Son chat se mit à miauler avec véhémence lorsqu'Izuru déverrouilla la porte de son appartement.

\- Si c'est pas mignon, ricana Junko.

Elle s'agenouilla pour lui caresser la tête et Izuru l'observa avec un sourire amusé, une demi-seconde avant que son chat ne lui griffe la main.

\- Saleté ! Je vais te donner en pâture aux vautours, tu feras moins le malin.

\- C'est un peu excessif, tu crois pas ?

\- Moi, excessive ? Jamais.

Izuru secoua la tête. C'était un combat perdu d'avance.

\- Et comment s'appelle ce démon ?

\- Monokuma.

\- C'est cool, comme nom. Pas comme ce chat.

Izuru croisa les bras.

\- On est vraiment venus pour parler de mon chat ?

\- Non, t'as pas tort. murmura Junko. Porte-moi comme une princesse.

\- Je vais plutôt te jeter comme un sac poubelle.

\- Wow, quel séducteur. Je suis tout émoustillée.

Izuru s'avança vers elle, un mélange de fatigue et de dépit clairement lisible dans ses yeux rouges. Junko battit des cils avec un sourire charmeur. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, l'embrassa une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième...

\- Izuru finit effectivement par la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, histoire de ne pas être obligé de cesser de l'embrasser.

* * *

Junko s'éclaircit la gorge comme si elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler sans que sa voix ne manifeste le moindre tremblement. Si cette constatation ravissait Izuru au plus haut point, il resta tout aussi silencieux, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il dégagea les quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées à son front.

\- Je savais bien que tu te démerdais bien au lit, finir par marmonner Junko. J'ai l'œil.

\- Et toi tu l'es moins que ce tu veux le faire croire...

Junko se tourna vers lui d'un air si outré qu'il arracha un sourire amusé à Izuru.

\- Je te hais.

\- J'en doute fort.

\- Bon, c'était marrant, mais je vais pas faire de vieux os.

\- Izuru jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. Dix-neuf heures. Son quartier n'était pas spécialement dangereux, mais il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée que Junko rentre jusqu'à Hope's Peak seule.- T'es sûre que tu veux rentrer à cette heure ci ? Je vais pas te jeter dehors, hein...

\- Qu'il est mignon ! rit Junko. Merci, mais non merci, j'ai pas pour habitude de dormir chez les gens avec qui je couche, et c'est pas un truc que je compte changer.

\- C'est toi qui vois, mais si tu préfères te faire agresser...

\- Je suis une grande fille, t'en fais pas pour moi.

Izuru croisa les bras.

\- Si c'est l'idée de dormir avec moi qui te fait si peur, je serais ravi de te laisser le canapé.

\- Mais quel gentleman ! Si je reste, je prends ton lit.

\- Si tu prends mon lit, tu dors avec moi. C'est simple.

Leur dispute fut interrompue par un miaulement aigu. Monokuma sauta sur le lit pour se blottir contre Izuru.

\- Toi, t'as faim.

\- C'est pas le seul. baîlla Junko. Si tu veux me forcer à rester chez toi, t'as intérêt à me nourrir convenablement.

Izuru l'ignora et caressa son chat derrière les oreilles.

\- Je suis un excellent chef cuisinier, figure-toi. J'ai deux spécialités, Deliveroo et AlloResto.

Junko lui envoya une pichenette sur le front. Izuru leva les yeux au ciel et sortit son téléphone pour faire défiler la liste des restaurants. Junko le lui prit des mains une poignée de secondes plus tard.

\- C'est moi qui choisis.

\- Oui et puis tant qu'on y est c'est moi qui paye ?

\- T'apprends vite, c'est bien.

* * *

Izuru avait plus froid que d'ordinaire en se réveillant, le lendemain matin. En tâtonnant pour éteindre son réveil, il se rendit compte que Junko lui avait piqué l'intégralité de sa couette. Réprimant l'envie de la réveiller en lui tirant les cheveux, Izuru se releva et attacha ses longs cheveux qui lui retombaient dans les yeux. Le ciel était plus clair que d'ordinaire par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il lui suffit de se lever pour confirmer ses doutes : il neigeait.

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire un thé et apprécier les précieuses minutes de calme qu'il lui restait avant le réveil de Junko. Ces minutes furent hélas réduites à quelques secondes, car un hurlement ne tarda pas à se faire entendre depuis la chambre.

\- Izuruuuu, je vais le faire rôtir ton sale matou.

Junko sortit de la chambre comme une furie, la joue droite barrée d'une jolie griffure. Izuru leva sa tasse en guise de salut.

\- C'est sa manière de te dire bonjour.

Junko ramassa ses vêtements en pestant.

\- Toi et ton chat, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, maugréa-t-elle. Je me tire !

\- Honnêtement, je doute que tu ailles bien loin…

Junko fit volte-face avec un sourire dépité.

\- Mon pauvre, tu te prends vraiment pas pour de la –

\- Regarde dehors, Junko. soupira Izuru. Il y a dix centimètres de neige. Et vu les chaussures que tu portes…

Junko se précipita à la fenêtre pour vérifier ses dires.

\- Fais chier…Mais combien de temps on va rester coincés ici ?

\- Le temps que la rue soit déblayée et que la tempête cesse, c'est-à-dire une bonne journée si on a de la chance.

Après un claquement de langue agacé, Junko se débarrassa de son manteau.

\- Puisque j'ai que ça a faire, je vais prendre une douche.

Izuru haussa les épaules en remuant son thé.

\- Si ça peut te calmer…

Après avoir entendu le cliquetis familier du verrou de sa salle de bains, Izuru s'assit sur son lit avec un soupir. _Quelle belle journée en perspective_. Son chat sauta sur l'un des oreillers avec un miaulement et Izuru lui caressa la tête.

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne vais quand même pas la mettre dehors…

 _« Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »_

Sur la table de chevet, le smartphone de Junko s'illumina et Izuru le considéra d'un air curieux. Par miracle, l'écran n'était pas verrouillé. Une myriade de notifications récentes défilaient sur l'écran d'accueil. Il mit un moment à trouver un sens aux différents surnoms de la conversation de groupe du BDE. « **trashcan number one** » ne pouvait être que Komaeda, « **hella byakuya** » était définitivement Togami, « **Genocider Syo** » était si étrange qu'il ne pouvait aller qu'à Fukawa, et pour ce qui était de Celestia, il n'avait pas à se demander plus longtemps qui était « **Marie Antoinette** ».

 **ishimama** : quelqu'un a vu junko ce matin ?

 **ishimama** : j'espère qu'elle ne recommence pas à sécher les cours

 **marie antoinette** : ah, elle avait arrêté ?

 **trashcan number one** : Junko t'es ou

 **trashcan number one** : Junkoooooooooooooo

 **hella byakuya** : la ferme komaeda

 **hella byakuya** : tu vois pas qu'il neige

 **hella byakuya** : elle doit être chez kamukura

 **genocidersyo** : ça étonne quelqu'un ? pas moi en tout cas ahahahahaha

 **genocidersyo** : j'en connais une qui a pas dû beaucoup dormir

 **marie antoinette** : elle a bon dos la tempête de neige

 **hella byakuya** : oh par pitié

Izuru prit soin de ne pas ouvrir directement l'application pour éviter de se faire attrapper à fouiller dans le téléphone de Junko.

Il s'apprêtait à le reposer lorsqu'un message de Celestia attira son attention.

 **marie antoinette** : je sais pas ce que tu fous, mais merci de tenir kamukura éloigné de kirigiri

 **marie antoinette** : j'aurais fini par l'étrangler avec ses cheveux

 **marie antoinette** : sérieusement

 **marie antoinette** : pourquoi suis-je aussi gay

 **marie antoinette** : pourquoi est-elle aussi belle

Izuru cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Celestia était intéressée par Kirigiri au point d'être jalouse de lui, out en sachant très bien ce qui se passait entre Junko et lui ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais une chose était certaine, il n'avait plus à se demander qui avait envoyé les lettres à Kirigiri.

Après avoir soigneusement reposé le téléphone à la même place, Izuru sortit sur son balcon en s'assurant de bien fermer la baie vitrée. Frissonnant au milieu du froid glacial, il resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre. Il composa le numéro de Kirigiri après un bref instant d'hésitation. Cette dernière décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Izuru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en cherchant la manière appropriée de lui annoncer sa découverte.

\- Je suis quasiment certain que c'est Celestia qui t'envoie ces lettres.

À l'autre bout de la ligne, Kirigiri resta silencieuse un moment.

\- On parle bien de Celestia Ludenberg ? Celle qui porte des vêtements de gothic lolita et qui parle à tout le monde comme s'ils étaient ses esclaves ?

\- Oui, la même Celestia Lubenberg pour qui tu n'avoueras jamais avoir un faible.

Il imagina très bien Kirigiri secouer la tête d'un air peu convaincu.

\- C'est impossible que ça soit elle. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- J'ai regardé dans le téléphone de Junko pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche hier. Et Celestia lui parlait en des termes plutôt détaillés de ce qu'elle aimerait te faire…

\- Mais ?

Kirigiri semblait hésiter entre « ah parce que maintenant vous dormez ensemble » et « mais à quel moment quelqu'un de censé fouille dans le portable de son plan cul ». Izuru haussa les épaules.

\- La fin justifie les moyens, non ?

\- Toi et Junko allez décidément bien ensemble, soupira Kirigiri.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un « _merci_ ». Fais ce que tu veux de cette information. Je dois te laisser.

\- J'imagine que je ne te verrai pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

Izuru examina la neige qui se déposait inlassablement sur la route en contrebas.

\- Ça m'a l'air compromis.

x

* * *

Kirigiri fut incapable de se concentrer sur ses cours de la matinée. Elle prenait des notes comme une automate sans même en comprendre le sens. Comment était-ce possible que Celestia Ludenberg lui ait envoyé des lettres d'amour ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était même franchement impossible qu'elles les aient adressées à Kirigiri. Et pourtant…

Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et alléger son esprit de ce poids – et peut-être aussi parce que l'idée que Celestia ait pu écrire ces lettres ne lui déplaisait pas totalement.

Kirigiri la trouva à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre, en train de bavarder avec Komaeda.

\- Celestia. Je peux te parler ?

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais tout ce que tu veux, Miss Détective…

Celestia la suivit jusqu'à un endroit désert, sous les arcades de Hope's Peak où le vent mugissait.

\- T'aurais pu me le dire en face. lança finalement Kirigiri, les bras croisés.

Celestia fronça les sourcils.

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Je suis au courant pour les lettres.

Celestia pinça les lèvres, imitant à la perfection une expression confuse.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Kirigiri pesa le pour et le contre. Si Celestia avait réellement écrit ces lettres, pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ?

Il n'y avait que deux solutions envisageables. Soit Izuru s'était trompé, et elle n'avait en effet aucune idée de ce dont Kirigiri parlait, ou alors…elle avait tout manigancé exprès pour la faire tourner en rond. Et plus elle contemplait cette hypothèse, plus sa probabilité semblait augmenter.

Dans les deux cas, Kirigiri n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je me suis trompée, visiblement.

Kirigiri ramassa son sac à la hâte et tourna les talons. Une enveloppe en tomba sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et Celestia ne la retint pas, trop abasourdie par ce qui venait de se produire pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et surtout, de quelles lettres parlait-elle ?

Celestia attendit que Kirigiri ait passé la porte de la bibliothèque avant de ramasser l'enveloppe. Ses yeux se plissèrent de fureur au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et elle froissa le papier avant de se diriger hâtivement vers le local du BDE.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Komaeda, il était le seul présent dans le local au moment où Celestia y fit irruption comme une furie. Au milieu de ses vociférations, il comprit l'essentiel de ce qui la mettait dans cette rage folle. Quelqu'un s'amusait à envoyer des lettres d'amour à Kyouko Kirigiri, la fille sur laquelle Celestia avait jeté son dévolu.

\- Qui a envoyé ces foutues lettres ? explosa Celestia. QUI ?

Komaeda posa une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de la calmer et elle se dégagea immédiatement.

\- Komaeda, je te jure que si c'est toi…

Les yeux de Komaeda s'arrondirent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'enverrai des lettres d'amour à Kyouko Kirigiri ? Ça va pas non ?

\- Oh j'en sais rien, tu t'es peut-être dit que c'était une bonne idée ? Que Kirigiri penserait que c'était moi ? Eh bien figure toi que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé !

\- C'était pas moi, Celestia ! Du calme ! hurla t-il à son tour.

La porte du local s'ouvrit violemment sur Togami.

\- Pourquoi vous hurlez, nom de dieu ?

\- Je règle mes comptes avec Ko. siffla Celestia.

\- Jamais je te ferai un truc pareil ! Je suis ton ami !

Celestia croisa les bras.

\- Peut être que c'est Izuru. Il est toujours fourré avec elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils tromperait Junko ? Et il sait sûrement que Kirigiri est lesbienne…

Togami claqua des doigts pour rappeller sa présence.

\- Eh, vous comptez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Après un bref résumé des faits délivré par Celestia, le trésorier remonta ses lunettes d'un air pensif.

\- Je pense qu'on oublie un suspect. déclara Togami. Naegi Makoto.

\- Et c'est qui, ce guignol ? grogna Celestia.

\- Un première année à qui elle donne des cours. Et je suis sûr qu'il en pince pour elle.

\- Depuis quand t'es au courant des ragots, Togami ? s'étonna Komaeda.

\- Depuis jamais, mais ils sont sur la table de la bibliothèque en face de celle où je m'assois avec Fukawa et laisse moi te dire que ce garçon n'est pas discret…

\- Je fais confiance aux talents d'observateur de Togami, grommela Celes. Je vais aller invectiver ce petit c-

\- Non, tu vas rien faire du tout ! Je vais aller parler à Hinata. Il révisait avec lui l'autre jour.

Celestia remonta ses manches.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Certainement pas ! protesta Komaeda. Pour que tu les terrorises ?

Togami hocha la tête.

\- Laisse-le faire, Celes. Et s'il s'avère que c'est lui...Je suis certain que Fukawa se fera un plaisir de t'aider à lui faire la peau.

Komaeda les considéra tous les deux d'un air peu rassuré. Celestia et Togami auraient pu détruire le monde à eux deux. Mieux valait qu'il se dépêche.

* * *

Voilààààààààà si j'arrive à me transformer en dieu j'en posterai un autre demain, j'espère que ça vous a plu :))

 **Aeli**


	5. Les absents ont toujours tort

Joyeux Noël les enfants. Personnellement j'ai passé le réveillon à rêver de jouer à Danganronpa V3 tellement je m'ennuyais. DYPLOPIA TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE.

As always merci à Elliada de me relire et pour ses conseils de derrière les fagots, et à Lilsucrette & Dyplopia de lire cette vieille fic, jvous love.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 – Les absents ont toujours tort**

* * *

« _Everything you say can and will be held against you_

 _So only say my name »_

Just One Yesterday, Fall Out Boy

* * *

 **IZURU / JUNKO  
**

La première chose que Kirigiri lança à Izuru à son retour à Hope's Peak, le lendemain, eut le mérite de lui couper le souffle.

\- Ça n'était pas Celestia.

\- Quoi ?

Kirigiri n'avait jamais vu Izuru faire cette tête là et elle se sentit deux fois plus pathétique à l'idée qu'il se fasse autant de souci pour elle.

\- C'est pas ta faute, j'aurai dû le savoir.

\- J'étais persuadé que c'était elle, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû m'en mêler.

\- Je la connais depuis longtemps. C'est ma faute, j'ai été stupide.

\- Écoute, si ce n'est pas elle qui les a envoyées, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas…

\- J'imagine de plus en plus mal Celestia appréciant qui que ce soit.

\- Si tu avais lu ce que j'ai lu…

Kirigiri croisa les bras.

\- Peut être que Junko se doutait que tu allais fouiller dans son portable. Peut être qu'elle a tout mis en scène. Elle en est capable.

\- Non. C'est trop tordu, même pour elle.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi on en parle encore, soupira Kirigiri. Je passe à autre chose. J'aurai dû balancer ces foutues lettres pendant que j'en avais encore l'occasion.

* * *

La tension était palpable dans le local du BDE lorsqu'Izuru et Junko y firent irruption, à peine une heure plus tard. Izuru avait prétexté vouloir faire une partie d'échecs contre Togami pour la suivre et en avoir le cœur net concernant les lettres adressées à Kirigiri.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ton petit copain fait ici ? lâcha Celestia. On mène toujours notre enquête.

\- Ça n'est certainement pas Naegi Makoto, intervint Komaeda. Il avait l'air super gêné quand je lui ai posé la question mais il n'est pas assez retors pour ça…

\- Pour savoir qui a écrit ces maudites lettres ? soupira Junko en regardant Celestia droit dans les yeux. Eh bien ne cherchez plus, c'était moi.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce entière alors que tous les regard déviaient lentement vers Junko. Même Izuru écarquilla les yeux. Pas même ses hypothèses les plus farfelues n'avaient concerné Junko.

\- Vous nous laissez une minute ? dit Celestia, les dents serrées. Je crois qu'on doit s'expliquer.

Komaeda grimaça.

\- Je devrais peut être venir aussi, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde revienne en vie…

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Ko. dit Junko. On est des grandes filles.

\- Comment t'as pu me faire une chose pareille ? siffla Celestia au moment même où elles furent dans le couloir. T'as perdu la tête ?

Junko s'adossa au mur et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un soupir las.

\- Tu crois que je l'ai fait pour te compliquer la vie ? Je l'ai fait parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un réagisse. T'en serais encore au même point avec elle si j'étais pas intervenue.

Celestia la pointa d'un index accusateur.

\- Et j'en suis où, maintenant ? Elle ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux !

\- Mais comment tu voulais que je sache que t'allais être honnête avec elle ? T'aurais pas pu mentir et dire que tu les avais écrites, ces foutues lettres ? rétorqua Junko.

Celestia semblait sur le point de l'éviscérer sur place.

\- Peut être que si tu m'avais mise au courant, j'aurai été mieux préparée !

Junko leva les bras au ciel, excédée.

\- Eh bien va la voir et dis lui la vérité ! Et profites-en pour lui déclarer ta flamme ou peu importe comment t'appelles ça. Ça nous fera des vacances.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies fait un coup pareil, murmura Celestia. J'ai accusé la moitié du BDE, un première année innocent, mais toi…Je m'en serais jamais doutée.

Junko s'approcha de Celestia et lissa le col de sa chemise.

\- Je te dis que je l'ai fait pour toi. Et si j'avais pas été certaine qu'elle réagirait positivement, je n'aurais jamais mis ce plan au point.

\- T'en sais rien, siffla Celestia. Tu sais absolument rien de ce qu'elle peut bien ressentir. Et si jamais elle m'envoie balader…

\- Tu pourras me haïr jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, oui. Mais comme on dit, faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Va lui faire la cour. Et excuse toi, ça fait toujours bien.

Celestia se détourna.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Kirigiri. Une chose était certaine : elle allait massacrer Junko.

\- Je t'aime aussi ! chantonna Junko derrière elle.

* * *

Kirigiri finissait sa dixième fiche de révisions lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Celestia. Hésitant presque à quitter immédiatement la bibliothèque, elle se contenta d'un regard appuyé à ses notes pour signifier clairement qu'elle n'était nullement d'humeur à discuter.

\- Kirigiri, je sais que t'as aucune envie de me parler mais s'il te plaît, écoute moi cinq minutes.

\- Je t'en donne trois. J'ai des cours à réviser.

Celestia baissa les yeux, les mains jointes.

\- Oui, c'est promis.

Kirigiri accepta de la suivre à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Mis à part le claquement des talons de Celestia, aucun bruit ne troublait le calme du couloir désert. Cette dernière se retourna vers elle d'un air contrit.

\- Écoute, à propos de ces lettres...

Kirigiri se raidit.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on en parle. J'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas toi qui les avait envoyées, donc maintenant on oublie, tu crois pas ?

\- En effet, ce n'était pas moi. Mais...j'aurai bien aimé.

Kirgiri haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Elle se revit rire au nez d'Izuru. " _Celestia Ludenberg ? Comme si c'était possible qu'elle s'intéresse à moi..."_ S'il en avait été capable, elle était certaine qu'il se serait allègrement moqué d'elle.

 _"Bravo pour cette déduction, Kirigiri."_ songea t-elle.

Elle s'efforça tout de même de conserver une expression neutre devant Celestia.

\- Ah, vraiment. Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de venir me parler ?

Celestia se mordit la lèvre comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Lorsqu'elle finit par relever les yeux, son visage pâle reflétait une expression que Kirigiri ne lui avait jamais connue.

\- Peut être que t'es pas aussi facile à approcher que tu le penses.

Kirigiri n'avait pas eu envie de repenser à ces lettres depuis la veille, l'humiliation de s'être trompée sur son destinataire encore imprimée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Mais peut être que Celestia n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne.

\- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai...Qui les a envoyées ?

Peut-être bien que sa curiosité lui valait bien son surnom de Miss Détective, mais tant pis.

Celestia eut un moment d'hésitation avant de grommeller " _oh après tout on s'en fiche_ "

\- C'était Junko.

Kirigiri ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?

\- Écoute, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je suis désolée.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de le faire ?

Celestia eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Oh non, sûrement pas. Mais j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire que tu me plaisais, par contre. Son esprit tordu a fait le reste...

Kirigiri secoua la tête, s'efforçant de réprimer un sourire en imaginant Celestia se confiant à la plus grande psychopathe de Hope's Peak.

\- Écoute, le plus simple c'est qu'on oublie tout ça.

Celestia acquiesça avec un soupir résigné.

\- Et qu'on reparte à zéro ?

Kirigiri détourna le regard et Celestia jura avoir vu ses joues se réchauffer imperceptiblement.

\- Pas forcément.

* * *

Komaeda avait gracieusement déserté les lieux lorsque Celestia revint dans leur chambre. Junko se limait tranquillement les ongles, assise sur son lit.

\- Je vais pas te mentir. lui dit Celestia. Je t'en veux pour ce que t'as fait et t'aurais dû m'en parler avant. Mais vu que ça a eu a peu près l'effet escompté…

Junko frappa dans ses mains.

\- Donc tu me pardonnes ? Je serais trop triste si ma meilleure amie restait fâchée contre moi…

Celestia fit mine de réfléchir, le menton appuyé dans une main.

\- Oui, ça ira pour cette fois. Dans ma grande bonté, j'accepte de te pardonner.

Junko lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tendre les bras.

\- Trop cool. On s'embrasse ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Tu me rassures.

* * *

Les jours passèrent à la fois lentement et à toute allure après cet incident, la saison des exams ayant tôt fait d'éloigner l'affaire des lettres de l'esprit de tous.

Malgré leurs notes plus que satisfaisantes, Izuru et Junko devaient réviser dans les quelques matières qui leur posaient problème - Junko prenait la place de major de la promotion très à cœur malgré ce qu'elle prétendait. Et parce que l'agitation qui régnait dans la bibliothèque les agaçait tous les deux au plus haut point, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Izuru à plusieurs reprises. Hormis les miaulements de Monokuma, le silence était au moins garanti.

\- Je déteste le droit, râla Junko, un soir où elle feuilletait distraitement ses cours, allongée à côté d'Izuru.

\- Je sais, tu l'as dit à peu près cinq fois depuis le début de l'après midi.

Junko releva la capuche de son sweat-shirt rose sur sa tête.

\- Je démissionne de Hope's Peak.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu vas encore faire pleurer des gens avec ta moyenne.

\- Qui t'as raconté ça ?

\- Komaeda.

\- Le saligaud.

Junko s'étira et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était dix huit heures passées et Ishimaru devait déjà gérer les préparatifs de Noël tel un chef d'armée.

\- Je devrais rentrer à Hope's Peak, Ishimaru va encore râler…

Izuru l'embrassa dans le cou comme pour lui signifier à quel point il s'en moquait. Junko ferma les yeux et soupira d'un air navré.

\- J'imagine qu'il peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi, après tout...

Junko brisait allègrement chacune de ses règles depuis le début de la saison des examens. Rester dormir chez Izuru n'était pas resté une exception - il lui semblait même qu'elle passait plus de temps chez lui que dans sa chambre, ces derniers temps.

* * *

La neige avait de nouveau recouvert Hope's Peak pendant la nuit. Celestia avait eu comme un pressentiment, la veille, comme si elle avait pu prédire le déluge de flocons qui se déposaient lentement dans la cour de l'université.

Elle s'extirpa de sa couette avec un soupir et nota que Junko n'était nulle part. Si ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps encore cette mascarade entre Izuru et elle durerait.

Celestia connaissait sa meilleure amie mieux que quiconque, elle l'avait vue mentir et briser avec le sourire. Elle n'avait pas un cœur fait pour deux, et Izuru Kamukura ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Celestia n'avait pas envie d'y penser, redoutant le fait de voir Junko devenir presque humaine comme le début d'une apocalypse.

Qui serait semblable à Celestia, si Junko se défaisait de son armure de glace et de méchanceté ? Qui d'autre pourrait partager ce sentiment d'avoir eu le cœur toujours aussi noir et lisse qu'une pierre ?

Chassant ses idées noires, Celestia se leva et alla réveiller Komaeda, qui dormait sur le lit supérieur.

\- Hé, Komaeda. Junko n'est pas rentrée.

Une masse de boucles blanches daigna enfin sortir de sa couverture, l'air aussi éreinté que s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis six mois.

\- Quelle heure il est, Celes ? J'ai encore sommeil, moi.

\- Il est neuf heures. Bouge toi.

\- Mais on est samedi…

\- Bouge. Toi.

Conscient qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'exposer au courroux de son amie si tôt le matin, Komaeda leva les mains en signe d'abandon et descendit de son lit.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Tu l'as vue quand pour la dernière fois ?

\- Hier soir vers dix-sept heures.

\- Elle doit être avec Izuru. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Oh j'ai arrêté de m'inquiéter pour Junko depuis un moment, grommela Celestia. Mais depuis quand elle passe autant de temps avec lui ?

Komaeda haussa les épaules et ouvrit son armoire pour enfiler un pull-over en laine.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, du moment qu'elle prend son pied…

\- Oui, après tout, on s'en moque. laissa tomber Celestia. On va au centre commercial cet après midi ?

\- Il faudrait, acquiesça Komaeda. Noël approche et j'ai encore rien acheté…

\- On va encore passer mille ans à trouver un cadeau à Junko, je le sens.

\- Que serait une séance de shopping de Noël sans le traditionnel dilemme du cadeau de la présidente ?

Celestia hocha la tête. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'y prennent à l'avance, et avec un peu de chance cette sortie parviendrait à la distraire de ses récentes inquiétudes à l'égard de Junko.

Le centre commercial était moins animé que ce qu'avait craint Komaeda. Celestia avançait dans les allées de son habituel air morose, emmitouflée dans un manteau rouge vif et ses anglaises flottant dans son dos. Il avait pour sa part attrapé son écharpe la plus épaisse, assortie à son manteau bleu marine.

\- On commence par qui ?

\- Fukawa et Togami. La librairie est juste là.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi on se donne la peine de faire des cadeaux à Togami. Il pourrait acheter le centre commercial. soupira Komaeda.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte.

Komaeda hocha la tête.

\- Je peux lui offrir un dessin alors ?

\- Si tu veux avoir droit à son air condescendant pendant toute la soirée alors oui.

\- Pas faux.

Ils flânèrent un bon moment dans la librairie, notamment car la plus grande passion de Celestia était de critiquer les dernières parutions.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on achète à Junko ?

\- Du rouge à lèvres. décida Celestia.

\- Elle en a cinquante-trois.

\- Et alors ?

\- On ne va pas lui acheter du maquillage.

\- Elle adore le maquillage.

\- Tu disais ça aussi pour les bottes qu'on lui a achetées l'année dernière et au final…

\- Elle mes les a filées. C'est un bon compromis.

\- Mais c'est pas ton cadeau qu'on va acheter !

\- Tu me fatigues.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler en achetant un recueil de poèmes pour Fukawa et un roman d'un auteur obscur pour Togami. Après être passé à la caisse, Komaeda désigna un carnet à la reliure dorée sur un étalage.

\- On pourrait prendre ça à Junko, non ? Elle pourrait y écrire ses plans de domination mondiale.

\- On lui prendra du _maquillage_.

\- C'est moche, comme idée. Tu sais très bien qu'elle mettra quand même les trois même rouges à lèvres que le reste de l'année.

Celestia pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Komaeda d'un air agacé qu'il connaissait bien.

\- C'est toi qui est moche.

\- Ah oui ?

Il tira sur l'une de ses anglaises avant de prendre la fuite dans l'allée la plus proche.

\- Reviens ici sale petit con !

Komaeda avait l'intention de courir pour sa vie, comme tout être humain normalement constitué se faisant pourchasser par Celestia Ludenberg, mais il s'arrêta si abruptement qu'elle lui rentra dedans.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça va pas ? râla Celestia en se massant le coude, qui avait percuté le dos de Komaeda.

Ce dernier avait eu tout aussi mal qu'elle mais il était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir pour s'en préoccuper.

Assis devant l'une des vitres du Starbucks du centre commercial, Junko et Izuru partageaient tranquillement une part de gâteau. Enfin, de ce qu'il voyait, Junko était plutôt en train de dévorer l'entièreté de la pâtisserie, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

\- Putain mais c'est Junko ? hallucina Celestia.

\- Et son mec.

\- Mais quoi ? Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ?

\- On a qu'à découvrir ça.

Celestia lui jeta un regard perplexe.

\- Toi, tu veux espionner Junko ? Laisse moi rire. On ferait mieux de finir nos courses de Noël.

\- Mais…

\- C'est non négociable. On a des partiels à réviser, en plus.

\- Cesse donc de me faire penser à ma vie, par pitié…

Celestia l'ignora royalement.

\- En tout cas son cadeau de Noël est tout trouvé...

Komaeda l'interrogea du regard.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre.

Celestia se para d'un sourire énigmatique.

\- Tu verras...

* * *

La veille du début des partiels, Junko retourna sa chambre de fond en comble, au plus grand désespoir de Komaeda qui venait de tout ranger.

\- Mais elle est où cette paire de chaussures ? râla Junko. J'en ai marre, je retrouve pas la moitié de mes affaires !

\- Peut être parce que l'autre moitié de tes fringues est chez Izuru ? commenta Celestia.

Komaeda ricana depuis son lit.

\- Touché.

\- N'exagérons rien, je passe pas tant de temps que ça chez lui...

Celestia battit des cils d'un air innocent.

\- Ah oui, et c'était quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est fait une soirée vodka et ragots ?

\- Ah, ça me manque, geignit Komaeda.

Junko grimaça. Vu sous cet angle, Celestia n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- On se rattrapera pendant les vacances.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait à Noël, ton chéri ? l'interrogea Komaeda.

\- C'est pas mon chéri, et j'en sais rien.

\- Tu lui as même pas demandé ? Il va pas trop te manquer ?

\- Vous m'emmerdez. Je me tire, faut que j'aille parler à Togami.

\- Tu ne pourras pas fuir pour toujours !

\- Regarde moi faire.

* * *

 **despairqueen** : qu'est ce que tu fais à noël ?

Adossée au mur extérieur des dortoirs, Junko relut le message qu'elle venait de taper. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle finit par le supprimer.

* * *

Les examens se passèrent dans le chaos et la fatigue habituelles à Hope's Peak, où chaque étudiant se rendait en salle d'examen vêtu de son plus beau sweat-shirt et d'une bouteille d'eau pour y noyer son chagrin. Junko sortit de la salle une demi heure avant la fin pour la plupart des épreuves, ce qui lui valut le même soupir collectif d'envie et d'agacement que les années précédentes.

Pourtant, à la fin de la dernière épreuve, la veille de Noël, Junko trouva Izuru devant le distributeur à sa sortie de la salle d'examen.

\- Excuse moi ? T'as fini avant moi ? J'espère que t'as vu que le sujet avait un verso...

\- Sois pas vexée, lui répondit Izuru. On trouve toujours meilleur que soi.

Junko arqua un sourcil.

\- T'as gardé ton brouillon ?

Izuru leva les yeux au ciel en sortant une feuille de papier verte de son sac.

\- T'es sérieuse, on est en vacances là...

Junko l'ignora et lui prit la feuille des mains pour comparer leurs réponses.

\- Mmh. On a mis à peu près la même chose.

\- Génial.

Junko lui envoya un coup de pied qu'il évita habilement, comme par automatisme.

Les autres étudiants finirent par quitter à leur tour la salle d'examen, un soulagement indicible sur leurs visages.

Mondo sortit en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte, suivi par Nekomaru.

\- VACAAAAANCES !

\- Je déclare la bataille de boules de neige ouverte, hurla Mondo.

\- Oh, oh. fit Junko. Tous aux abris.

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la cour de Hope's Peak lorsqu'une boule de neige frappa l'arrière de la tête de Junko. Cette dernière se retourna lentement pour croiser le regard effaré de Mondo.

\- Fais tes prières espèce de fils de –

\- Junko, surveille ton langage ! lui cria Ishimaru. Tu es un modèle pour les autres, tu dois te comporter comme t-

Junko tourna sur elle même avant d'envoyer sa boule de neige directement dans la tête d'Ishimaru plutôt que de viser Mondo.

\- EH ! cria ce dernier. Attaque toi à quelqu'un de ta taille !

\- Tu vas morfler, enfoiré.

Izuru s'éclipsa loin du tumulte de la bataille de boules de neige, peu désireux d'en prendre une en pleine figure. Kirigiri le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il observait le chaos qui faisait rage dans la cour.

\- Alors, ces examens ?

\- Je m'en suis sorti. Et toi ?

\- Ça ira pour moi aussi. J'espère que Naegi n'a pas trop raté les siens...

\- Il s'est remis de l'épisode des lettres ?

Un léger sourire réchauffa le visage de Kirigiri.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que tout est rentré dans l'ordre...

\- Et donc, vous deux ?

\- T'es bien curieux ce matin.

\- Après la scène à laquelle on a eu droit y'a deux semaines, même moi ça m'intrigue.

\- J'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'y penser avec les partiels, mais j'imagine que même après cette histoire de lettres, c'est un début. Elle a été honnête avec moi.

\- Tant mieux.

Il était sincèrement soulagé que cette histoire se soit bien terminée pour Kirigiri.

\- Tu rentres chez toi pour les fêtes ?

Izuru acquiesça.

\- Je prends l'avion ce soir, mes parents m'attendent. Tu restes à Hope's Peak ?

\- Non, je pars aussi. Mais c'est la première année où je le regrette presque.

Izuru ressera sa prise sur la bandoulière de son sac, l'air pensif.

\- Je peux comprendre. Mais personnellement, je pense que ça ne me fera pas mal de prendre un peu de distance.

* * *

Que s'est-il passé après la conversation entre Celestia et Kirigiri ? Vous le saurez au chapitre 7 8) Mais avant ça...le chapitre de Noël légèrement en retard que je posterai ce soir (normalement)

ENCORE JOYEUX NOEL

 **Aeli**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à me faire part d'éventuelles fautes, j'ai dû me passer de mon cher Antidote puisque je ne suis pas sur mon ordi habituel, sniff**


End file.
